


Comment renverser un gouvernement : Une fanfiction UA One Piece Cyberpunk.

by IronAdj



Category: AU - Fandom, One Piece RP
Genre: AU, Cyberpunk, F/M, Roleplay
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronAdj/pseuds/IronAdj
Summary: Inspiré des faits et de personnages Originaux d'un RP One Piece, l'histoire se passe dans un univers parallèle.L'ancien Officier Fumiaki Akinobu, mis a pied pour "pensé et acte révolutionnaire", est à la recherches d'informations compromettantes sur le gouvernement et sur la police dans laquelle il servait avant. Lors d'une casse pour récupérer des informations importantes, il croise une jeune femme qui venait pour la même chose que lui. Mais les informations sont fausses, et il s'avère qu'elles ont étaient changés. A la recherche de la vérité, un groupe des plus étranges va se formé pour rétablir la vérité et rendre justices…
Kudos: 2





	1. [Re] : "A moins que tu ne veuille faire équipe!"

**Jour J, 01:00**

**Shell Town.**

  
  
L’air était frais en cette douce soirée. Beaucoup trop doux pour un vent hivernal. La vapeur s'échappant en large nuage de sa bouche, le vent fort de l’altitude, il put sentir tous les nerfs de son corps être tendu, tous ses capteurs ouverts et réceptifs aux moindre changements dans l’air. En haut de l’immeuble, caché parmi les néons violet des panneaux publicitaire, Fumiaki contrôlé pour la dernière fois que tout était paré et bon. Il n’avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Son pistolet était accroché à sa ceinture, sous son manteau dans le bas de son dos, à côté de son couteau de combat. Il donna une légère impulsion dans ses jambes, les lames sortant de sous ses pieds pour racler le toit. Avec une autre elles entrèrent à nouveau, dans un mouvement rapidement et sans un bruit. Il appuya sur le côté droit de son crâne, sous sa chevelure, relevant son cache œil néon et dévoilant l'œil cybernétique sous celui-ci. Il analysait le bâtiment en face, voyant toutes les données qu’il avait récolté au préalable. Rondes supposées des gardes, patrouilles de drones, caméra de sécurité, ils avaient tout en visuel. Surtout son objectif… 

Relevant sa manche, il regarda son poignet qui s’ouvrit doucement, dévoilant une cavité creuse d'où un grappin pointé son bout dentelé. Vérifiant d’un petit mouvement du bras qu’il allait bien sortir correctement, il se détendit pour laisser celui-ci se remettre correctement en place, avant de prendre une bouffée d’air. 

Et il sauta. 

Il sentit l’air siffler autour de lui alors qu’il le fendit de son corps, fonçant vers le bâtiment en face après son salto. Cette sensation ultime de liberté, du vent dans ses cheveux, de ne sentir son corps que retenu par la force de l'apesanteur, c'était une sensation exaltante dont il ne jouissait que depuis peu. Levant son bras, il visait une des face les moins protégées. D’un léger mouvement de muscle, le grappin sortit et siffla dans l’air. Le petit tic de son bracelet lui annonça qu’il avait fait mouche, que le grappin c'était loger dans le grand bâtiment, et en tirant sur son poignet il fut stoppé net dans sa chute, les muscles bionique de son bras résistant aux chocs qui aurait surement démembrés un humain lambda. Ne tenant qu'à un fils en se balançant dans le vide, il ramena quelque peu de cordes dans son bras, juste de quoi atterrir contre le mur entre deux étages. 

Ne prenant pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, se calmer son cœur, il grimpa et observa l'étage. D'après ses renseignements, aucune patrouille de garde à cette heure, aucune caméra dans cette zone, pas de drones. D’un balayage rapide de la salle, il ne détecta rien, et détacha de sa ceinture une petite lame. Alors qu’il allait se tailler un passage dans la vitre, ses capteurs se mirent à l'alarmer et il tourna la tête. Il n’avait pas vu lors de son balayage qu’il y avait déjà un trou dans une vitre plus loin, le cercle finement découpé reposant sur la moquette au sol. S’approchant en s'agrippant à l’armature, il inspecta rapidement les coupures, se rendant compte que c'était un travail de professionnel, et qu’il pouvait lui aussi se faufiler à l'intérieur en passant par là. Mais cela ne voulait dire qu’une chose..

Quelqu’un d’autre était en train de s’introduire dans les bureaux… 

Entrant en se hissant, détachant son grappin d’une pression sur un bouton qui rétractaient ses crochets, il le laissa se rembobiner avant de se lever et de regarder autour de lui. En inspectant le sol, il ne vit rien, aucune trace, et son œil ne détecta aucune trace organique sur le sol. Du moins, aucune . Il avait littéralement affaire à un fantôme… Mais cette personne ne pouvait pas avoir autant d'informations que lui, et il avait l’avantage de ne pas avancer à l’aveugle. Avançant dans les bureaux uniquement éclairé par les néons des bâtiments adjacents, Fumiaki s’approcha d’un ordinateur et l’alluma. Il regarda autour de lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux violet pour les remettre en place après la chute, en profitant pour resserrer sa cravate et remettre le col de son manteau en place. Le logo du gouvernement apparaît à l'écran, les cinq cercles en croix, les 4 extérieurs reliés à celui du centre par un trait. Fut un temps il avait respecté ce symbole, du moins, il avait respecté les institutions à l'œuvre sous ce gouvernement. Mais désormais… 

Il leva sa main vers sa nuque, venant tirer un câble qu’il inséra dans la petite tour de l’ordinateur. Il avait juste besoin d’une dernière information, la localisation des serveurs. Il n’avait pas le droit à l'erreur, si il se foirait, il allait déclencher tous les systèmes de sécurité de cet endroit, et sa seule option serait la fuite… 

Il vit les dossiers défiler devant sa prothèse oculaire, vit les différents répertoire, et fouilla plus profondément encore, s'arrêtant quand il tombait sur une barrière d’admin et rebroussant chemin pour essayer de la contourner. Si il y avait une chose qu’il savait, c'était qu’on pouvait parfois tomber sur des choses insignifiantes qui relié à d'autre donner des informations plus complètes. Il garda tout ce qu’il trouva, téléchargeant tout sur la clef a la base de sa nuque, essayant de relier les points entre eux. Il était tombé sur des mails entre collègues, quelque chose à première vue tout à fait anodins, mais qui contenait bien plus d'informations que ce que l'on pourrait penser. Il avait un étage pour les serveurs. Maintenant, il lui fallait un accès, une clef, un code, la moindre petite chose pour pouvoir se faufiler dedans… 

Et il trouva, sous forme d’un autre mail enregistré. Quelqu’un devait passer pour s’occuper d’un souci dans les voies d'aération, et le passage était donc ouvert pour cette personne… C'était pile ce qu'il lui fallait.

Se déconnectant en retirant le câble, il laissa celui-ci revenir lentement dans son crâne, tout en allant vers l’ascenseur. Personne n'allait le prendre a cet heure, c'était la voix la plus sûre. Il vint mettre ses mains en position comme s' il allait l’ouvrir à mains nus, les pointes de ses doigts sur la fente fine. Ses doigts changèrent alors, les bouts devenant de fines pointes plates qui se glissèrent dans l’ouverture, et il força, écartant lentement les lourdes portes à la force de ses bras. Il regarda vers le bas, attrapant les cordes au centre de la cage d’ascenseur après un agile saut, s’y cramponnant et commençant à doucement monter. Se hissant à la force de ses bras, il analysait tout ce qu'il savait du 27éme étage. Il y avait des patrouilles, bien sûr c'était là que se trouvaient les serveurs. Ce qui l'étonna, généralement les serveurs se trouvant en sous-sol. Il y avait quelques caméras, mais depuis la cage d’ascenseur, si il arrive à se débrouiller… 

Après quelques coups de bras supplémentaires, il arriva devant la porte du 27ème. Maintenant, il devait définir où il allait continuer sa route… Il pouvait ouvrir la porte en attendant que la patrouille passe, mais cela inclurait qu’elle soit ponctuelle. Ou alors il pouvait se faire un passage à coups de laser dans le mur à côté. Il ne savait pas où il allait atterrir, mais un des côtés n'était pas protégé par des caméras… 

Il prit la voie de la prudence une fois de plus, sortant le laser de sa poche, et commençant à doucement percer le mur de fer. Le laser n'était pas très puissant pour éviter d'être repéré par un quelconque système anti incendie, Fumiaki devait être discret avant tout. Et cela prenait son temps.

Mais alors qu’il termina de découper la plaque, la prenant doucement avec une main pour éviter qu’elle ne tombe et cause un vacarme, alors qu’il se glissa dans la salle et vit devant lui son objectif, les serveurs, il sentit un souffle dans sa nuque. Et une lame sur sa gorge.  
  


??? : **“Shhhhhhh…. Pas un bruit. Je prend se qu’il me faut, tu prend se qu’il te faut, et personne n’a vue l’autre.”**

Elle passa devant lui une fois que le jeune homme eut opiné du chef, sa dague encore à la main. Elle était petite et fine, le visage caché sous une grande capuche a l’effigie d’un chat, des néons bleus en forme de triangle parcourant son corps et ses vêtements. Le nombril à l’air, portant une tenue moulante avec une veste courte proche du corps, elle n’avait aucune forme, des gants sombre à l'intérieur en forme de coussinet de chat bleu néon, et deux rubans partant de ses épaules dans son dos, qui semblaient doucement se mouvoir dans l'air sans aucune aide. Deux yeux topaze brillant rencontrèrent les siens.

??? : **“A moins que tu ne veuille faire équipe!"**


	2. [Re] : "Rassure moi, tu as un plan B?"

**Jour J, 01:05**

**Shell Town.**

Il était surpris par l’attitude de cette personne, lui mettant d’abord une lame sous le cou pour ensuite lui proposer de travailler ensemble. Cela devait bien arriver, en cas de force majeur, mais dans leurs cas ils étaient tranquilles. Du moins, pour le moment. Aucune mission n'était accomplie avant d’être rentré a la base, ça il le savait. 

Se levant donc, le jeune homme regarda la petite devant lui. Elle ne semblait déjà pas très grande lorsqu’il n'était encore qu'à 4 pattes, mais désormais qu’il se dressait devant elle, il se demanda quel âge elle avait. 

"Excuse moi, mais… Tu as quel âge ? Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour te trouver ici?”

Elle se mit à rire suite à sa question, s’approchant des serveurs et tirant un câble de son poignet pour venir le brancher sur l’imposante tours faite de câbles et de port. Le tout s’illumina en bleu, baignant la salle dans une douce lumière bleutée, alors qu’elle regarda juste Fumiaki, croisant les bras.

  
  
“Allez, ne pose pas de question stupide et branche toi juste. J’ai 17 hiver, mais est ce que c’est vraiment LA 1er question qui t’ai passé par la tête? J’en serais extrêmement déçue vue comment jusqu’à la tu te débrouillais bien!” 

S’approchant et venant tirer son propre câble pour le brancher, il regarda la petite alors que son œil s’illumina. Elle avait des cheveux clair, épais et en batailles sous sa capuche, et à y voir de plus près elle n’avait pas l’air d’avoir un corps résistant, mais il elle semblait taillé pour la vitesse, et vue son travail précis sur la vitre dehors, et sa nonchalance, il n’en fallut pas plus à l'enquêteur pour relié les morceaux, alors qu’il fouillait en même temps le serveur à la recherche de ses dossiers.

  
  
“Tu es une voleuse. La question c’est que viens tu volé? Quel type de données t'intéresse?"

Venant s’installer au sol, en tailleur, elle regarda l'intérieur de son poignet sur lequel s’afficher une barre. Celle d’un téléchargement. Un petit rire étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres.

“Mais toute pardi! Tant que ça se vend, ça m'intéresse! Mais toi alors tu en pose des questions dis donc! Toi par contre, tu es venu pour quelque chose de précis! Et vu ton équipement… T’es un agent d’un autre pays ! Un agent double! Non non mieux, t’es un gars du gouvernement qui vérifie si la sécurité est au top! Ha ba non sinon tu m’aurais déjà tiré dessus avec ce flingue!”

Et en disant cela, elle sortit de sous sa veste un pistolet, et Fumiaki reconnut le sien. 

Mais… Impossible! Allant pour prendre le sien, il se rendit compte qu’il avait disparu, et que celui qu’elle tenait était bel et bien le sien… Se relaxant quelque peu, il leva doucement ses mains quand elle le pointa avec. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage, pour reprendre les courbes d’un air innocent et joueur. Qui était cette fille à la fin?

“Allez, t'as assez posé de question comme ça, donc à moi! Pour commencer, c’est quoi ton petit nom?”

“Je suis personne. Tu ne gagnes rien à me demander ça.”

“Ha ha ha! Les informations valent quand on sait à qui les donner! Mais celle-là, je ne la veut que pour moi ! Si tu ne veux pas me le céder alors que je te pointe avec une arme, c’est que tu doit vraiment être quelqu’un!”

Fumiaki se mit à soupir, essayant de réfléchir à comment s’en sortir. Il pouvait toujours jouer avec la sécurité, étant encore connecté aux serveurs. Cela la surprendra, et il pourrait en profiter pour la désarmer et reprendre l’avantage. Elle avait une fine forme, fragile, il était sûr qu’il pouvait la maîtriser. Mais une seule erreur, et il était mort…Il contracta tous les muscles de son dos, se préparant à lui bondir dessus en venant titiller la sécurité d’un fichier.

“Fumi. Tu n'auras pas plus.”

Cela semblait la satisfaire, car elle joua avec l’arme dans sa main, le surveillant lui et le téléchargement. 

“Question suivante, tu viens chercher quoi ici?” 

D’un mouvement de poignet agile elle tourna le pistolet à nouveau vers lui. Fumiaki continuait de jouer avec la sécurité, sentant que s' il continuait juste un peu plus… 

“La vérité."

Il remarqua que sa mine changea, passant de sourire radieux à perplexe, alors qu’elle se leva, et lui tendit son arme.

“Officier Fumiaki Akinobu?” 

Elle le demanda doucement, avec une certaines lueurs dans les yeux. Cela le surprit et il cessa immédiatement ses petites manipulations informatiques. Comment… Comment connaissait-elle son nom? Peut-être qu’elle l’avait trouvé dans des dossiers, mais comment sa simple quête de vérité pouvait t-elle causé un tel déclic chez elle?

Prenant son arme, il la rangea à sa place et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

  
  
“Je ne suis plus Officier. Tes informations sont erronées…"

Il le dit froidement, sans bouger d’un pouce, le dos encore tendu et prêt à sauter en avant. Le fait qu’elle connaissait son ancien grade et son nom complet l’avait au début relaxer, mais son esprit et son corps rester sur la défensive, surtout après avoir été pointé d’une arme. 

“Mais tu as été injustement viré ! Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça moi! Foi de Kutakumishi, je t’aiderais à restaurer la vérité et la vrai justice!”

Il haussa un sourcil en la voyant s'avancer encore d’un pas, poing fermé, prenant presque une pose héroïque et inspiré. Cela le fit sourire, toute cette situation était pour le moins absurde, alors qu’il leva sa main pour venir lui caresser le haut de la capuche.

“C’est gentil petite. Mais non, je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas, et tu n’a rien a faire ici. Prends tes données, file chez toi, et que je ne te retrouve plus dans ce genre de lieu.” 

Kutakumishi fit une petite moue mécontente, alors qu’il terminait de prendre ce qui l'intéressait, se déconnectant du serveur. La barre sur le bras de la jeune femme termina de chargeait, et elle se deconnecta elle aussi. Mais en regardant son petit écran sur sa peau, elle se figea, et leva la tête vers Fumiaki, avec un sourire gêné.

“Hum…. Rassure moi, pour sortir, tu as un plan B?” 

Une alarme retentit alors dans tout le bâtiment, et le teint bleuté de la salle des serveurs se teint de rouge.


	3. [Re] : "Il n’est pas aussi horrible!"

**Jour J, 01:10**

**Shell Town.**

Il s'attendait à beaucoup de choses. 

Ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait était une éventualité.

Se faire repérer, pourquoi pas, l’erreur est humaine. 

Tombé nez à nez avec son ex, c'était une possibilité qui lui avait traversé l’esprit.

Se faire attraper, dans le pire cas de figure, il s’y attendait.

Mais courir à travers des bureaux avec une fille féline agripper à son dos, alors que des drones les poursuivait et qu’elle leurs jeter des boules coloré qui explosait en nuage de fumé multicolore, ça il ne s’y attendait définitivement pas!

Sautant par-dessus des bureaux, se mettant à couvert derrière l’un d’eux, il prit son pistolet à la main, quand sa passagère donna un petit coup dans son dos avec son corps, ses jambes passant autour de son torse.  
  
“Mais tu fais quoi?! On doit se barrer vite!!”

“Ses drones ont dut enregistrer nos visages, on ne peut pas se permettre-”

Il fut interrompu par de grands fracas et un grand flash lumineux, sentant le souffle d’une explosion alors que Kuta le lâcha pour lever ses bras et protéger son visage. Elle avait un large sourire sur son visage, et en se relevant pour regarder le chaos dans les bureaux, et surtout en sentant le système anti incendie s’enclencher, les arrosant tous les deux, il vit les flammes créé par l’explosion des drones. Il regarda sa “partenaire” de mésaventure qui tapota dans ses mains, descendant de son dos pour aller ramasser un morceau de drones. 

“Toujours aussi sensible aux petite particule ses trucs! On pourrait croire que le gouvernement donnerait un peu d’argent pour les rendre plus résistants, mais une fumée trop épaisse les fait court-circuiter!”

S’approchant rapidement d’elle, Fumiaki l’attrapa par le poignet pour la hisser sur les pieds, se dirigeant vers une des fenêtres. Ils n’avaient pas le temps, il était plus qu’heureux de parler de tout ce qui n'allait pas avec le gouvernement, mais la ce n'était pas le moment! 

Mais cela le fit tiquer. Les gardes devraient déjà être là, et les drones pas de si misérables qualité. Quant au système anti incendie, il ne souhaitait pas en parler. Mais…

“C’est étrange quand même, que le gouvernement ne protège pas ce genre de bâtiments convenablement…” 

Il regarda vers la jeune femme en écarquillant les yeux. Elle n’avait pas tort. Quelque chose clochait. Elle renifla alors l’air, à sa grande surprise, et se dépêcha alors d'aller vers les grandes vitres, attrapant Fumiaki au bras.

  
  
“Oh vite on doit partir!!””

Mais alors qu’elle dit cela, il entendit le bruit bien distinct d’un clic, et eux tout juste le temps de prendre la petite contre lui et de courir contre la vitre pour passer à travers, tête baissée, alors que l’étage derrière eux explosa. Le souffle les envoya plus loin, des éclats de verre se plantant dans le dos du jeune homme. Il put sentir Kuta cramponnant à lui de toutes ses forces, alors qu’il avait ses bras fermement bloqué autour d’elle pour ne pas la lâcher. La tête en bas, il pouvait voir le sol se rapprocher dangereusement. Levant son bras, il baissa la tête vers un des bâtiments adjacents et le visa, son grappin se plantant dedans. Il sentit le choc dans son bras et serra Kuta encore plus fortement, alors qu'ils fonçaient vers un bâtiment. Pivotant en tirant sur son bras, il se prit le choc de la chute contre le mur en brique, tombant lourdement sur la terrasse juste en dessous. Son bras encore levé, allongé sur le sol froid, il vit trouble, la douleur des éclats de verre, du choc, il sentit même que son bras avait supporter plus de poids que d’habitude, et cela lui fit horriblement mal. Recroquevillé dans ses bras, Kutakumishi ouvrit les yeux, le regardant en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle ne semblait pas blessée.

“Oh non Fumi! Tu vas bien?!"

Il lui fallut quelque temps pour se ressaisir, pour que son corps retrouve une quelconque sensation. Elle fit faire un mouvement à son bras levé, le forçant à ramener le grappin. Cela le surprit une fois de plus, décidément elle était pleine de surprise. Mais il n’avait pas la tête à penser à ça… Se redressant, bras posé sur les genoux, il regarda Kutakumishi, avec un petit sourire forcé.

“Oui, oui je vais bien. Et toi? Tu n’es pas blessé?”

Elle leva ses mains vers sa capuche pour la remettre en place, regardant derrière elle vers l’immeuble. L'étage tout en haut était en feu, et on entendait déjà les sirènes de police et des pompiers arrivés. Les drones n’allez pas tarder à quadriller la zone.

“Non, mais viens, allons nous en d’ici.”

L’aidant à se lever, Kuta passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir. Il fut surpris de la force qu’elle possédait, décidément cette petite sortie de nul part était un un étrange cas. Mais son aide était la bienvenue, plus que bienvenue même. A sa surprise, elle entra dans l’appartement comme si de rien n'était en ouvrant la vitre coulissante, entrant et le traversant en silence. Seuls leurs bruits de pas résonnaient, et en voyant les vêtements étalés au sol, Fumiaki se doutait bien de pourquoi leurs présence n'était pas repéré. Elle ouvrit juste la porte de l’appartement en la débloquant, avant en silence et la refermant derrière eux. La cage d’escalier était sombre et silencieuse, seuls les bruits des morceaux de verre se détachant du manteau de Fumiaki résonnait, tout comme le souffle saccadé de celui-ci. Celui-ci s’attendait à ce qu’ils sortent de l’immeuble, mais Kuta la fit juste descendre encore plus dans la cave.

“Tu veux te cacher quelque temps?” 

Kuta le regarda avec un sourire, alors qu’elle s’approcha d’une plaque de fer au sol et la bougea, relevant sa petite tête. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, en venant l’aider à descendre dans les égouts. 

“On va surtout t’emmener voir quelqu’un pour te soigner et pour aller trouver les bonnes informations!"

Atterrissant dans le tunnel humide et odorant, Fumiaki dut se reposer contre un mur quelque instant, seuls les néons de leurs tenues et de leurs tatouages éclairaient leur environnement. Il regarda la petite venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, inspectant son bras. 

“Tu es bien amoché…”

“C'était un piège… Ils savaient… Bordel… Dit… T’es vrai infos, et tes soins… Tu veux aller les chercher ou?”

Il regarda intensément la jeune, ses mains posées autour de son bras et l'auscultant. Elle tapota doucement ses doigts dessus, délicatement, avec un petit sourire.

“Chez le Padrino bien sûr!"

Les yeux de Fumiaki s'écarquillèrent alors. Non, tout le monde sauf LUI!

“Non. On n’iras pas!”

Il voulut se lever et partir, mais la douleur le fit se rasseoir, alors que la jeune femme l’attrapa doucement pour l’aider. 

“Ne t’en fais pas! Il n’est pas aussi horrible haha!

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Pendant ce temps,**

**Ailleurs** **à Shell Town.**

Dans le grand bâtiment, il regarda doucement la ville, sa tasse de café fumante à la main. La ramenant vers sa barbe drue blanche, il inspira doucement l’odeur de **son café à la justice.**

“Officier, nous avons eu un incident à la tour du quartier de Shell Town. Plusieurs équipes sont sur place, et un certain “CP” demande a vous voir” 

La recrue entra dans son bureau, alors que l’officier regardait le vide face à lui, tournant lentement son regard aux reflets du jeune homme dans la vitre.

“Merci Recrue Eldrick. Allez sur place, je vous répondrai quand j’aurais fini. Oh, et apportez-moi des pâtes à modeler en rentrant.”

“Hum… Oui officier Hollende.’


	4. [Oh] : "Je me demande combien de temps je vais résister avant que cela ne fasse trop mal…"

**Jour J, 01:30**

**Syrop.**

Dans l’obscurité de la nuit, à travers les petites ruelles, une figure avancée, totalement couverte par une cape. Passant entre les habitants de ce quartier qui l’ignorait totalement, elle regarda l’imposante bâtisse devant elle. De la forme d’un bateau dont la proue était quelque peu relever, pointant vers le ciel, elle admira les nombreux néons multicolore, l’imposant signe “Stairway To Heaven” en rouge posé sur des nuages blanc. Clignotant au rythme de la musique que l'on pouvait entendre de dehors, leurs lumières et leurs bâtiments était visible jusqu’au quartier voisin d’Orange qui baignait dans l’obscurité. 

Passant devant le videur qui la laissait entrer, Kaori retira sa capuche, regardant les gens danser dans la boîte de nuit. Sur le thème de la piraterie du futur, l’endroit était semblable à une taverne comme dans les vieilles histoires, mais avec des néons et de la musique techno. Tout était fait pour mimer une apparence vieillie et usée, alors que tout était quasiment neuf et en bon état. Le rez-de -chaussée était quasi exclusivement réservé à la danse. Il y avait bien des banquettes sur les côtés pour ceux voulant se reposer, ainsi que les vestiaires. Il n’y avait aucune fenêtre en bas, seulement quelque petit hublot en hauteur ici et là pour l’aération. Au fond, il y avait la scène en hauteur, ou le DJ de la boite était en train de s’assurer que tout le monde ai de la musique et passe un bon temps. 

“THE GREAT MASTER LEGEND” était la star du club, des personnes venant de toute la ville d’East pour danser sur son son et l'écouter. Vegcky portait son costume cramoisi, sa cravate rouge à carreaux blancs brillait fortement. Les rebords de sa tenue brillaient sous les néons de la boîte de nuit, tout comme son masque rouge vif qui ne couvrait que le haut de son visage. S’amusant en s’occupant de faire monter l’ambiance, elle bougeait en rythme avec la musique, ses couettes roses balancées par le poids des petites boules bleu néons décrivaient quelquefois des arc de cercle autour de sa tête. Voyant son amie s'amuser tant, Kaori passa le long des murs, pour aller sur les côtés de la scène, vers les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur. Visible en mezzanine lorsqu’on levait la tête. Des personnes observaient ce qu'il se passait en haut, accoudé à des gardes-fou, verre à la main. 

Cet étage était quelque peu plus calme, les clients venant ici pour s’installer aux nombreuses tables et banquettes, ou à l'élégant bar luxueux. Derrière celui ci, la jeune femme rousse reconnu le barman et cuisinier attitré de leurs petit groupe. Le seul autorisé à fumé dans tout l'établissement, nettoyant doucement les verres avec un torchon propre tout en observant la salle, il sourit à la jeune femme quand elle arriva. Bien vêtue d’un costume sombre, son tablier blanc de cuisinier attaché à la taille, il passa une main dans ses cheveux épais et gris malgré son jeune âge. 

“Bonsoir Kaori, alors, ça a été?"

Venant se mettre contre le bar, elle soupire juste alors qu’il lui sert son petit verre de rouge. Le prenant et faisant doucement tourner le liquide carmin, elle but en silence une gorgée, avant de le reposer.

“Pas vraiment, on va dire qu’il y a eu des complications. Trotro est en bas?”

Il hocha la tête, et Kaori entendit un rire familier alors qu’un poids léger tomba sur son dos, venant lui agripper “accidentellement” la poitrine à pleines mains. Les cheveux gris clair aux mèches rouge et bleu en bataille tombèrent autour de ses épaules, alors que la jeune Ashe la regarda avec ses grands yeux gris. 

“Kaka tu es enfin rentrée! Allez viens on va s’amuser un peu Nobu nous à préparé à manger ! Bon j’ai déjà mangé ma 1er part mais j’ai gardé la moitié de mon rab pour qu’on mange ensemble!

Kaori senti le poids de Ashe faiblir, avant que celle-ci ne flotte presque dans son dos, les flotteurs kinétiques à ses pieds l’entrainant vers le haut. Elle sourit à la petite, bien que posant ses mains sur les siennes doucement pour les retirer. Leurs spécialistes en infiltration avaient réussi à voler une technologie expérimentale à une entreprise d’armement lors d’une de leurs missions, et depuis elle s’amusait avec ses bracelets qui lui permettaient de faire le poids qu’elle désirait. 

"Désolé Ashe, mais je dois d’abord m’entretenir avec Trotro. Mais ne t’en fais pas, quand j’en aurais terminé on pourra passer une soirée entre filles!"

La petite grogna doucement en frottant sa joue a celle de la rousse, avant de se décoller d’elle et de flotter pour retourner à l'étage du dessus. Encore plus haut, ils y avaient leurs quartiers généraux, leurs bases d'opérations, leurs maisons. Mais ce n’est pas là que la rousse devait se rendre. Terminant son verre, elle sourit à Nobu en faisant le tour du bar et en passant derrière lui, pour aller dans la cuisine. Elle y passa rapidement. Ce n'était qu’une cuisine basique sans plus, qui ne cache rien. Sauf peut-être un ascenseur derrière une armoire. Appuyant sur le bouton pour faire bouger l’armoire, elle entra dans l’ascenseur uniquement composé de grillages, croisant les bras en regardant les lumières défiler autour d’elle. C'était presque hypnotisant, mais des personnes un tant peu sensibles auraient sûrement déjà fait une crise d'épilepsie… 

Puis tout devint sombre. On n’entendait que les basses de la musique, lourde, de loin comme un écho. Quand les plus puissante basse plus lente parvenaient jusqu’ici, on pouvait croire qu’un cœur géant battait tout prés. Elle avança dans le couloir sombre, éclairé par quelques néons blanc, les murs froids et gris contrastait fortement avec la façade du bâtiment, avec leurs couvertures. Puis elle entendit les bruits, sourd, comme si on frappait sur de la chair, et des jubilations, de la joie encore ici, même dans ce lieu gris et sans vie. Fourrant ses mains dans ses poches après être arrivée au bout du couloir, elle regarda par l'ouverture entre les deux portes doubles, elle aperçut le ring, un simple espace circulaire couvert de sable, tacheté de sang. Un public d'habitués, de personnes “VIP” du club, s'échangeaient de l’argent suite au combat, alors qu’un grand blond extrêmement musclé jubile au centre, les deux bras levés. Les poings en sang, Silva riait à gorge déployée, son torse musculeux se soulevant à chaque rire. Uniquement vêtue de son pantalon, il vint vers Kaori, essuyant le sang sur sa barbe drue avec une serviette.

"Ah, te revoilà. Alors?

“Je dois parler de tout ça à Trotro… Notre cible était apparemment un piège.”

Il fronça des sourcils.

“Je finis ici. Je vous rejoins après avec Trotro… “

Se tournant pour retourner au combat, le prochain adversaire montant déjà sur le ring, il en tremblait d’avance, la rousse le voyait. Ici, on ne pariait pas qui allait gagner. Mais combien de coups l’adversaire de Silva pouvait encaisser avant de tomber. 

Kaori sortit de la salle en refermant la porte derrière elle, et se dirigea vers celle au fond du couloir. Une lueur rouge, chaude, se reflétait sur la petite vitre en haut de la porte. Entrant sans toquer, retirant entièrement sa cape qui n'allait que la faire suffoquer ici, elle soupira en venant s'éventer le visage de ses mains. Devant elle, dos à elle, un grand homme au cheveux brun était en train de frapper le fer devant une forge aménageait. Les gouttes de sueurs perler sur son corps, reflétant la lumière rouge menaçant comme une légion d’œil rivé sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci s’approcha de Trotro, leur chef, qui souleva la grande lame inachevée et rouge dans sa main, la tenant avec sa prothèse métallique.

“Haha, ça brûle! Je me demande combien de temps je vais résister avant que cela ne fasse trop mal… ”


	5. [Pa] : "Il mio fiore..."

**Jour J, 01:00**

**? ? ?**

Son souffle était lent. Si ses yeux avaient étaient cachés sous sa tignasse platine, on aurait pu croire qu’il dormait. Pourtant, il était bien éveillé, les yeux grand ouvert, son regard doré perçant se posant sur les tapis écarlate au pied des marches. 

Assis au pied de son trône, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Son trône était fait de débris et de décombre agencé pour avoir l’air d’un grand fauteuil, le drapeau de sa famille posé contre le dossier en ciment, et des structure de fer en sortant ici et là, tordu et décoré de de tissus rouge rapiécé. Il pouvait encore entendre le doux son de la musique traditionnel russe, pouvait encore entendre Anatoli jouer du Balalaïka, et Maxim rire à gorge déployée. L’odeur de la vodka qu’il venait de boire, la douce gorgée qui ne brûlait plus sa gorge le fit frissonner quand un vrombissement, celui d’un métro proche, fit trembler quelque pierre au sol, et fit trembler le dispositif dans son corps. Le trémor, cet engin auquel il était désormais habitué, après toutes ses opérations, héritage familial. Le dispositif dans son corps lui permettait de causer des tremblement et de frapper avec, propageant les ondes de chocs dans le corps de ses adversaire ou dans des structures pour les fragilisé. Bénédiction et malédiction, cet engin provoquer des envieux. Beaucoup rêvaient de le découper pour venir prendre ce dispositif. Contemplant d’un regard vide le grand hall plongé dans les ténèbres, quelques son s'échappaient faiblement de sa bouche.

“Kalin, kakalin kakalinkamoya,..”

La chaleur du manoir avait fait place à la clarté froide des mur de béton, le parquet en bois anciens ciré a de la crasse et a de la pourriture, le doux pincement de corde du Balalaïka fut remplacé par le bruit des cascades d’eaux sortant de la station d’épuration plus loin. Tout son monde, effondré, détruit, comme les ruines de ses anciens métro qu’il avait investi, de son royaume souterrain sous la terre maudite de Sixis. Autrefois, Iro connu le luxe des beaux quartiers de North Blue, quand son père possédait des clubs, des caches d’armes, des réseaux souterrains. Désormais, il ne lui restait rien, rien après le passage de-

  
  
Il prit une autre gorgée. Il voulait oublier. Devait oublier. Il fit craquer sa nuque en serrant du poing, de léger tremblement s’en échappent et ébréchèrent le verre, les longue craquelures le recouvrant sans que le verre ne se casse pour autant. Tout son corps était tendu, ses muscles sur le qui vive, son apparence calme et sereine contrastant fortement avec la réel situation de son corps. Il avait encore beaucoup d’adrénaline, son pouls pulsait fortement. 

Ses tatouages jaunes brillant n’offrais que peu de lumière en ce lieu. Mais il arrive à voir son propre reflet, le reflet de ses lumières dans la flaque à ses pieds. Il discernait le sang au sol, arrivait à sentir son odeur quand ses mains tachées approchaient de son visage alors qu’il continuait de boire, ses lèvres caressant le verre alors qu’il resta immobile quelque instant a les regardait.

Les 3 Cadavre au sol, un amalgame de chair écrasée, de tissus déchiré et d’os brisé. C'était ça, la puissance de Trémor, la puissance du tremblement. Un tremblement pour les autres, c'était la peur, l’excitation, la joie, la tristesse. Pour lui, c'était tout. 

Et la, il avait 3 corps devant lui, 3 traîtres qui s'étaient dit que tenter de l'assassiner dans un moment de faiblesse, alors qu’il était ivre, allez augmenter leurs chances de réussir… Mais c'était quand il oubliait, quand l’esprit de Iro dérivé loin de la réalité dans son monde, quand il se voyait, alors que la neige tomber dehors, assis au chaud dans son manoir, c'était à ce moment la qu’il était le plus dangereux, quand il n’avait plus rien à perdre dans ce monde.

Il entendit du bruit et releva doucement la tête, fixant les lumières rivé sur lui. Des hommes s'approchèrent de lui avec des lanternes. 

Ses hommes.

“Boss! Que s’est-il passé ici?! Le générateur a lâché suite aux tremble-”

L’homme qui s’avança s'arrêta net dans sa phrases et dans son avancé, baissant les yeux vers le sang dans lequel il venait de marché, le son humide de son pied dans les viscère d’un homme le figeant et lui tordant le visage d’horreur et de dégoût lorsqu’il baissa finalement les yeux vers le massacre.

Iro allez répondre, quand il senti un frisson le parcourir, lorsque le contact familier de doigt froid et blanc le réveilla quelque peu de sa torpeur émotionnel. Se posant avec la douceur d’un flocon de neige tombant du ciel sur sa peau, la main passa lentement vers l'extérieur de son visage, venant ramasser quelques mèches de cheveux platine pour les mettre derrière son oreille.

"Occupez vous de ce désordre, et remettez le générateur en route. Je m’occupe de lui.”

Le son de sa voix résonner dans sa tête, sûrement à cause de l’alcool, comme un glas tamisé qu’il entendait de loin. Il leva sa main, venant prendre cette main pâle dans la sienne, la couvrant de sang, pour venir délicatement posé ses lèvres sur ses doigts, les couvrant de tendres baisers.

La lueur verte de sa tenue avait une aura toxique, très coloré pour un lieu aussi sombre ou l’ont privilégié les lumières ressemblant à celles des néons sur les murs des égouts, voire aucun tatouage lumineux. Tel un animal venimeux abordant des lumière coloré pour dissuader ses prédateurs, elle abordait ce vert lumineux pour signaler à tout le monde de ne pas s’approcher. Pourtant, malgré la froideur de ce vert, contrastant fortement avec le jaune presque dorée a la fois chaleureux et menaçant de Iro, a ses yeux c’était la couleur la plus apaisante dans se monde souterrain. Ce vert radioactif était si beau à ses yeux, et il releva sa tête vers la sienne alors qu'elle posa un genoux à terre à côté de lui. 

Son regard croisa le sien, ce regard dont le rouge était si sauvage, si marquant dans le halo de blancheur. L’albinos baissa sa capuche, son épaisse chevelure blanche déferlant sur ses épaules. Iro leva sa main vers celle-ci, venant la caresser et laissant des mèches rouges sales dedans. Le sourire de la jeune femme le fit se sentir faible, alors qu’elle vint doucement prendre le verre de ses mains, le posant au sol.

“Fy Dairaghn, tu m’avais promis de ne plus utiliser Tremor en étant ivre…” 

Embrassant à nouveau ses doigt si froid mais si chaleureux en même temps, il vint lové sa tête contre son buste, fermant les yeux en écoutant son cœur battre doucement, alors que les bras de la jeune femme passèrent autour de lui, le berçant presque. Le tissu de son sweat était si soyeux, duveteux presque quand son rembourrage était couplé avec les formes généreuses de sa compagne. 

Sa lueur dans les ténèbres, sa fleurs aux milieu des déchets, celle qui l'aidait à garder la tête haute et a avancé. Celle qui était allez chercher, contre tous, dans les basfond pour la garder prés de lui, la femme pour laquelle il serait capable de faire s’écrouler toute la ville. 

Tout disparut autour de lui. Il n’y avait plus de manoir, plus d'égout, plus de Balalaïka, plus de cascade. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était ce battement de cœur. Ce battement pour lequel il avait tout donné, ce battement pour lequel il avait tout perdu.

“Iro…? Viens, tu devrais dormir…”

“Voglio dormire tra le tue braccia… Il mio fiore…”


	6. [Re] : "Tovarish."

**Jour J, 01:30**

**Quelque part dans les égout à la frontière de Shell Town.**

La douleur commençait à vraiment devenir insupportable. 

Avançant dans les égouts, aidé par Kuta qui voyait bien que l’ex officier avait du mal, Fumiaki essaya de rationaliser, de réfléchir à ce qu’il allait lui dire…  
El Padrino, cette personne qu’il ne pensait pas revoir de sitôt… Pas depuis leur dernière rencontre…  
Il s’y voyait encore, sous la pluie. Face à lui, son arme levée, le fixant droit dans les yeux, alors que tout le corps de son adversaire tremblait.

“Tu penses vraiment que ça changera quoi que ce soit Fumiaki?! Tu sais ce qu’ils vont te faire?!”

L’officier qui habituellement avait la main si calme tremblait lui aussi, lui qui devait garder son air neutre et réfléchir, il était heureux que la pluie cache ses larmes. Et il en était de même pour son adversaire, celui qu’il avait autrefois appelé son ami. 

“On ne peut rien y faire. Les ordres… sont les ordres…”

Il avait dit ça avec la gorge nouée. On lui avait demandé de chasser quelqu’un… Non, pas quelqu’un, un ami. Il avait réussi à le piéger, à l’attirer hors de sa cachette en se servant de leurs amitiés pour lui faire baisser sa garde… Il avait réuni les preuves contre lui… Tout ça pourquoi? Car on lui avait dit de le faire, que c'était juste, qu’il représentait un danger si il restait libre. 

Et lui, lui avait juste suivi les ordres, aveuglément… 

“Ils feront pareil avec toi !! Je te connais! A un moment, où à un autre, tu feras un pas en dehors de leurs ordre, et ils ne te louperont pas!”

Il avait baissé la tête, mains sur la détente, prêt à tirer. 

“Quand ils comprendront que ton idéal de justice ne coïncide pas avec leurs règles ils t’écarteront comme tous ceux avant!!”

Le coup de feu était parti, juste après le hurlement de son ami pour le raisonner. Il l'entendit gémir de douleur, peinant à relever son regard. Il était allongé, plus loin. Respirant fortement, sa main sur son torse là où la balle s'était logée, happant de l’air. L’officier s'était approché, avait croisé le regard de son ami. Empli de haine, les poings serrés, s'agrippant à la vie. Il avait levé à nouveau son arme, la main toujours aussi tremblante, les larmes aux yeux, serrant des dents. 

“Je…. Je suis désolé…”

Ce qui avait sauvé l’ex infiltré dans la police à ce moment-là, ce qui lui avait épargné une mise à mort alors qu’il gisait au sol, c'était cette voix qui le hantait encore aujourd’hui. Un nuage de fumée était apparue entre les deux, couvrant les deux hommes dans un épais brouillard blanc. Puis le tintement de chaîne, alors qu’il avait senti quelque chose être jeté contre son torse. La, dans les égouts, l'enquêteur les sortit de sa poche. Deux chaînes entrelacées, chacune ayant une plaque au bout, avec deux noms rayés écrit dessus… 

“Nous n’existons plus Fumiaki! N’essaye pas de nous retrouver! Dis à tes supérieurs, que nous sommes morts sur ce toit! Et le jour où tu auras besoin d’aide, le jour où tu auras besoin de soin, je serai ton allié! Alors-”

Le nuage s'était rapidement dissipé. Mais plus rien. Plus de corps, et personne d’autre présent sur le toit. Il avait officiellement dit qu’ils étaient morts, qu’ils les avaient tués, et avait fait disparaître les corps.

"Promets moi d’ouvrir les yeux!”

C'était la dernière fois qu’il avait entendu cette voix… La dernière fois qu’il avait vu les yeux dorés de son ami, si similaire au sien. 

**Et ils avaient eu raison…**

Et c'était pour cette raison, que Fumiaki redoutait tant de les revoir, après ce qu’il leur avait fait subir… 

Kuta voyait bien qu’il allait mal. Il ne disait rien, ne grognait même plus de douleur lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte blindée dans les tunnels. Au loin, un métro passa, les tremblements se faisant ressentir jusqu’ici. La jeune femme le laissa contre le coter de la porte, l’aida a se tenir avec une main, et frappa avec l’autre. 3 coups sec et fort malgré sa fine figure. 

“Ici la louve bleue ! J’ai des informations à échanger à El Padrino! Contre des soins pour un ami!"

Fumiaki la regarda, en silence, alors que son regard topaze se leva vers le sien. Elle… Elle avait ce même regard… Ce même regard fier… Il n’y avait pas de la défiance dans le sien, que de l’admiration.

**Ce n'était pas sa rivale comme…**

  
La porte s’ouvrit, lourdement, alors qu’un grand homme large dans un lourd manteau de cuir les regarda, bras croisés. Le visage couvert de balafre profonde, il grogna juste, venant apporter une boule blanche a son visage et la mangeant en les fixant.

“José! Comment ça va depuis le temps? Oh j’aimerais bien rester bavarder mais mon ami à mal! El Padrino est là? On doit lui parler, je suppose qu’il est déjà au courant pour la tour de-”

“Da, je sais…”

La voix retentit de loin, interrompant la jeune femme alors que le dénommé José les empoignait tout les deux avant qu’ils ne puissent réagir, les jetan dans la piece avant de verrouillé la porte. Fumiaki heurta violemment le sol, et des éclats de verre tombèrent encore de lui. Le choc devait en avoir délogé quelques-uns. C’est haletant qu’il se redressa, avant qu’un coup ne vienne le percuter dans le torse et ne le fasse retomber en arrière, sur le dos. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce coup… 

Un titillement… 

**Un tremblement…**

Redressant sa tête, il écarquilla son unique œil, venant croisé le regard de la personne l’ayant frappé. 

Le regard doré, perçant, hautain, si fier, si supérieur. La lumière jaune de ses tatouages néons si réconfortante et si menaçante en même temps. Un grand homme, plus grand que lui, et bien plus large, aux grands bras musclé. L'épais blouson orange sans manche, et la fourrure grise en col. L'épaisse tignasse platine indomptable, et se sourire. Ce petit sourire mesquin, cet air supérieur moqueur alors qu’il s’approcha, se mettant accroupie, squattant face à lui, le regardant de haut.

“Tovarish. Tu aurais dû m'écouter, il y a 5 ans." 

Fumiaki se trouvait devant l’ami qu’il avait trahi, l'ami qu’il avait laissé pour mort aux yeux de tous. Il le savait, il savait qu’il était El Padrino. La description, les infos, tout collé, tout s'assemblait trop pour que cela ne soit pas lui. Et malheureusement, il se retrouvait face à lui… A sa merci.

“Iro…"


	7. [Re] : "Madame demande à vous voir."

**Jour J, 01:45**

**Planque de Padrino.**

Pour la 1er fois depuis longtemps, Kutakumishi devait bien avouer qu’elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Cela faisait bien quelques années que cela ne s'était pas produit, et la dernière fois… C'était quand elle avait décidé de prendre sa vie en main sans aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, comment elle allait se débrouiller. La, elle venait de croiser, par hasard lors d’une rapt d’information, une de ses idoles. Un homme de justice, un vrai. Ce n'était pas un de ses fils à papa qu’elle avait côtoyé quand elle allait encore en cours, qui pensait qu’il allait obtenir un bon poste dans la police car il avait de bonnes notes et les connection grâce à sa famille.

Lui, c'était un homme qui s'était hissé à sa place à la sueur de son front et en versant son sang. C'était ce à quoi Kuta aspirait. Gravir les échelons malgré tout, à la simple force de ses bras, par sa pur volonté, par ses convictions d’acier. Et elle avait était là pour l’aider, lui, un homme qu’elle avait admiré, et qui avait été déchu. Au début, cela l’avait bouleversé, que cet homme n'était pas un vrai allié de la justice était une vérité qu’elle ne pouvait pas accepter. C'était cela, qui l’avait fait partir, qui lui avait fait choisir cette vie.

Et grâce à cette vie, elle avait découvert la vérité. 

Survivre en étant un coursier, en étant une voleuse d’information, était plus que compliqué. Il fallait réfléchir, vite. Savoir improviser. Si on était attrapé, on risquait bien plus que sa liberté. Si on avait une information dans sa tête, ce n'était pas aussi simple que d’effacer un disque dur ou de détruire une clef usb. Certains coursiers n'avaient d’ailleurs pas idées de ce qu'ils livraient ou échangeaient, par peur de représailles, ne stockant tout que dans des disques externes. 

Mais pas elle.. 

La tête de Kutakumishi était une véritable mine d’or, qui si elle tombait entre les mauvaises mains, pourrait avoir de grandes répercussions sur toute la ville. Et le plus drôle dans tout cela, c’est qu’elle ne possédait qu’une fraction de la vérité. Lorsqu’elle aura tout assemblé, lorsqu’elle pourrait finalement exposé la “justice”, montrant à quel point tout était pourris à la racine dans cette ville, elle deviendra l’une des cible prioritaire du gouvernement… Mais actuellement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Fumiaki était sur le dos, le pied d’El Padrino sur le torse, sa main autour, et les deux se livraient à une bataille de regards en silence, aucun des deux n’ayant cligné des yeux depuis un petit moment. Apparemment, les deux avaient un passif, et pas forcément le plus heureux. 

S'étant rattraper également avec une roulade lorsque José les avait jetés, Kuta était accroupie, et hésite fortement à faire quelque chose de complètement irréfléchi, comme si son corps la forçait à le faire! Se jetant en avant, elle attrapa la jambe de Iro, la relevant un peu pour qu’elle ne pèse pas trop sur le torse de Fumiaki, et leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait la jambe qui tremblait, il utilisait son fameux trémor… 

“Ha! Je vois que l’ami que je t'amène est aussi un de tes amis! Le monde est vraiment petit haha! Mais El Padrino est-il vraiment du genre à écraser au sol un homme déjà sévèrement blessé qui ne peut lui opposer aucune résistance?"

Les paroles de Kuta semblaient faire mouche, car il releva son pied, en reculant d’un pas, et croisa les bras. A force de venir lui vendre des informations, elle savait que l’honneur, malgré ce que l’on pouvait croire, était très important pour lui. Il se retourna, et avança vers le fond de la salle. 

“Tu dis avoir des informations. Donne-les."

Elle se redressa, le regardant s'asseoir sur le trône en débris plus loin, posant son coude sur l’accoudoir pour venir s’installer en biais, sa tête reposant sur son poing fermé. Kuta alla vers Fumiaki, l’aidant à se relever doucement en le supportant sur ses épaules. Elle devait se dépêcher, il n'était pas dans le meilleurs des état… 

“J’aimerais les échanger contre des soins pour mon ami! Je reviens de la tour en centre ville qui a quelque peu explosé, je suppose bien évidemment qu’El Padrino est au courant de ça.”

Il grogna doucement, sa main se refermant sur le bout de l'accoudoir qu’il commença à doucement écraser.

"Abrégé. Je ne suis pas d’humeur pour ton humour Louve Bleu.”

“En bref, il y avait des informations dans les serveurs. Mais pas grand chose et sans aucune importance, comme des petites traces informatiques qu’ont aurait délibérément laissé là. Aucun garde, seulement des drones malgré les données de sécurité de la tour. Données qui sont étrangement devenues très facile d'accès. Et le type de donnée lui-même est anodin en premier lieu, mais attirant pour un type de personne en particulier…"

Elle regarda vers Fumiaki, qui la fixa d’un air las et fatigué, avant de regardait vers Iro.

“Ils en ont après cet homme, que tu a fait disparaître il y a quelque temps. S' ils savent qu’il est vivant, ils doivent en savoir bien plus sur toi que ce que tu penses, Padrino.”

Ce que dit Kuta le fit se lever, et avancer doucement vers eux à nouveau. Et il ne semblait pas amusé, ni content des informations. Mais quand on apprenait que son réseau n'était pas sûr, on n'était jamais très heureux, surtout quand c'était son gagne pain et son seul moyen de vivre. 

“Je… N’ai… Jamais…”

Il s'arrêta en les fixant, comme s' il venait de relier des fils entre eux. Ses poings se serrèrent et Kuta sentit le sol tremblait sous leurs pieds, des débris tombant même du plafond et s'écrasant au sol en fines poussière. 

Fumiaki se mit juste à ricaner, se redressant doucement en regardant Iro droit dans les yeux. Il se tenait le bras, et Kuta voyait dans la lumière que leurs offrait ce lieu où sa chemise était tachée de sang, la ou les morceaux de verre se plantaient dans sa chair. Elle n'osait imaginer la douleur qui devait parcourir tout son corps quand il respirait, son souffle était saccadé et lent.

“Ce n’est pas lui qui m’a fait disparaître… J’ignorais qu’il était El Padrino jusqu'à là. Je n’ai jamais rencontré mon contact. Je sais juste qu’un jour, quand j’en ai eu besoin, j’ai disparu des dossiers et on m’a pris pour mort.”

Iro s’approcha, levant son bras pour venir le frapper, quand la sonnerie d’un téléphone l'arrêta net. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche il le sortit, se mettant dos à eux, et décrocha.

“Allo?... Oui. Je sais. Non je… Oui…”

Le rangeant, il ne se tourna même pas vers Kuta et Fumi, retournant vers son trône.

“Madame demande à vous voir.”


	8. [Ma] : "Cette fois-ci, c'était trop."

**Jour J, 01:20**

**Shell Town.**

La pluie avait commencé à doucement tomber sur la ville lorsque Jean arriva finalement sur les lieux du crime. D'après les 1er investigations sur place, il s’agissait d’un incident technique, une fuite de gaz suite à une réparation plus que douteuse du système de chauffage. Du moins,c’est ce qu’il devait dire si des journalistes venaient fourrer leurs nez dans les affaires de la police. Ils étaient déjà là, les grandes chaînes télé étaient déjà assemblés dans la rue adjacente, tout le secteur autour de de la tour étant bloqué. 

Heureusement, aucune perte humaine à constater. Pour le moment. Le dernier étage du bâtiment avait explosé, s'était effondré sur l'étage du dessous, et quelques décombre étaient tombés au sol. Mais cela aurait pu être pire. Personne n’avait été écrasé, aucun blessé et que quelque perte matériel à noter en bas. 

“Officier Hollende!”

La porte de son bureau s'était refermée, alors que l’homme en trench coat s’avança, venant s’installer sur le rebord du meuble en fixant l’officier, une cigarette au coin des lèvres. Il avait éteint la lumière en entrant, comme à son habitude, et l’officier ne pouvait voir que les traits brouillons de son visage, allumés par la braise de sa cigarette. 

Cet homme venait toujours quand il y avait des histoires obscures à couvrir. En tant que vrai homme de Justice, Jean avait quelques difficultés à accepter cela. Mais l’homme était persuasif. Il avait abusé lui aussi du mot justice, et quelqu’un parlant tant de justice devait être un allié de la justice. 

“Bon, encore des cyber terroristes qui viennent et qui s’en prennent à nos installations gouvernementales! Heureusement il n’y a pas eu de pertes haha!”

La voix rauque de l’homme se démarquait dans ses bureaux où la voix la plus grave était celle de l’officier. Si on voulait en entendre une plus grave, il fallait se rendre dans les étages supérieurs, vers les bureaux des officiers supérieurs en charge des plus gros dossiers, et avec des membres plus expérimentés que les recrues qu’ils avaient pris d’une ancienne escouade. Jean n’avait plus l’habitude d’entendre autre chose que les petites voix de ses jeunes recrues aux yeux plein d’ambitions. Et cela ne le gênait que plus lorsque cet homme venait lui rendre visite.

“C’est bien étrange qu’il n’y ai pas eu de gardes posté dans ses bureaux. Je pensais qu’il s’agissait de lieux de stockage d’informations sensibles?"

Venant baissé quelque plus son fedora, l’homme du gouvernement lâcha un petit soupir, venant expirer un large nuage de fumée à l'odeur assez prononcé. L’odeur de tabac allait encore collé partout et même en aérant souvent il allait avoir du mal a la faire partir. 

“Jean, Jean! Combien de fois suis-je venu te voir, et combien de fois avons nous eu cette discussion mon petit Jean. Tu sais comment ça marche!”

Il avait serré ses poings, regardant le glorieux drapeau de la justice au-dessus de sa porte qu’il admirait si souvent, les néons de la ville derrière l’éclairant faiblement.

“A force, plus de personnes vont se poser des questions, et il faudra bien y répondre un jour ou l’autre…”

L’officier fixa l’homme en face de lui qui se leva et s’approcha, venant se mettre derrière lui pour lui masser agressivement les épaules. Il pouvait sentir sa force, même un homme bien bâtie comme lui s’avouer vaincu devant la force de la poigne de cet homme du gouvernement. Un geste, et il pourrait lui broyer la nuque… 

“Jean, Jean, Jean… Ce genre de personne qui pose trop de questions, c’est nous qui les gérons, tu le sais bien. Rappelle-toi de comment tu as obtenu ton poste… Au bon moment, au bon endroit, a fermé sa petite gueule alors qu’on s’occupait de révolutionnaire…”

Un frisson parcourut son corps quand il serras plus.

Jean se souvint de cette nuit funeste… Les mots résonnant encore…

"Emmenez-moi ce révolutionnaire! On va s’occuper de lui montrer notre hospitalité.”

Il avait regardé l’agent qui vint lui donner les insignes d’officier arraché à l'homme qu’on emmenait. Son ancien chef d’escouade…

"Félicitations Jean Hollende! Ou plutôt, Officier Hollende!”

Il serra encore plus des poings alors qu’on le tapota sur l'épaule. 

“Officier Hollende?”

Le parapluie s’ouvrit au dessus de lui alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux blanc le regarda, le tenant pour mettre au sec son officier. Jean la regarda, sortant de ses rêveries. Ou plutôt, de ses souvenirs.

“Oh, oui merci recrue Lena. Excusez moi, je réfléchissais à toute cette affaire."

Il avança, la recrue le suivant au pas, un dossier calé contre son torse.

“Malheureusement, tous les enregistrements que nous avons recueillis ne montrent rien d’anormal. C’est vraiment un accident je pense, il y a des experts qui sont en train d'expertiser les dégâts pour les assurances. Et nos meilleurs hommes sont occupés à retenir les journalistes…”

Il grogna juste en silence, se tournant vers les journalistes s’assemblant dans un tas de flash et de parapluie vers l’une des nombreuses barrières érigées par la police. Il allait encore en entendre parler longtemps… 

“Nous… Nous avons été chargés de nous occuper de rassembler les témoignages aux alentours.”

Bien sûr, le bas travail, le tenant à l'écart sans réellement le mettre à l'écart. Soit, il fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse… 

“Lena, soyez un ange, rassemblait l’escouade.”

La jeune femme le regarda, surprise.

“Hum, et bien c’est que… Les autres sont malheureusement pris ailleurs…”

Jean tourna son regard vers elle, quelque peu confus.

“Comment ça ailleurs? C’est mon escouade non?”

Le regard bleu glaciale de la jeune femme se baissa, et elle leva le dossier devant sa bouche, regardant nerveusement sur le coter. 

“Ils… S’occupent de tenir à l'écart les journalistes, c’est un ordre d’en haut.”

**Cette fois-ci, c'était trop.**


	9. [Oh] : "Je les intimide avec ma fragrance!"

**Jour J, 01:45**

**Club des OH, Syrop.**

Elle regarda son chef se tourner vers elle, relâchant la lame qu’il était occupé de forgé, attrapa une serviette avec sa main de chair et se la passant sur le front, la fixant d’un œil fermé. Il vint tremper son bras en métal dans un grand bac d’eau, de l'épaisse fumée s’en dégagent alors qu’il lâcha un petit soupir de soulagement. Les nombreuses cicatrices sur le corps du chef des Over Heaven firent quelque peu mal à la jeune femme, qui avait vue Trotro Vlad Hellsing en obtenir une grande partie. La plupart venaient de balles perdues, de coup pris pour défendre ses alliés. Elle savait que d'autres venaient de la forge, “d’accident”, et d'autres venaient des erreurs de jeunesse. Quelle que soit l’origine de ses cicatrices, elle était dérangée par celles-ci. Non pas car ce n'était pas esthétique ou car certaines étaient vraiment vilaines. Mais certains le faisaient encore souffrir, et il le cachait. Ou du moins, tenter de le cacher. 

“Oh tien, Kaori, je ne t’avais pas entendu ! Comment ça va?”

Le petit sourire de son capitaine était sûrement dans le but d’adoucir les traits quelque peu durs du visage de Kaori. Depuis pas mal de temps son expert en planification avait du mal à se laisser aller, à s'amuser, et cela devait trop se voir. Pourtant Kaori n'était malheureusement pas ici pour rire, pas après la soirée maussade qu’elle avait passée. Elle irait certainement s'amuser avec Ashe après, se détendre entre filles. Mais la, c'était la partie sérieuse de son travail. 

“J’ai fait du repérage, pour notre coup dans le quartier de Shell Town…”

Trotro se gratta le crâne, ramassant son t-shirt posé sur une des nombreuses enclumes de son atelier, le tenant dans ses mains en se mettant à côté de la rousse, baissant son regard pour le plonger dans le sien. Il avait partiellement attendu qu’elle rentre et était parti s’occuper dans sa forge, ne trouvant pas la motivation et ne se sentait pas d’humeur à faire la fête. Il savait bien qu’elle était bonne dans ce qu'elle faisait, qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais il y avait toujours cette petite bête sur son épaule, la petite inquiétude qui ne pouvait pas partir avant qu’elle ne reviennent. 

“Alors? Tu penses que notre idée est toujours réalisable?”

Croisant les bras, la rousse secoua doucement sa tête de droite à gauche.

“Non. Car la tour de Shell Town a eu un “incident”. 

Il fronça des sourcils, prenant appuie sur le plan de travail près de la porte, accoudé à celui-ci et avachi en arrière. Il avait tous les muscles de son dos qui le tiraient après l’effort fourni, et se dit qu’un massage ou une bonne douce froide lui ferait le plus grand des biens. Mais bien sûr au lieu de recevoir des nouvelles les arrangeant, ou quoique ce soit de bénéfique, elle rentrait avec une mauvaise nouvelle.

“On avait un grand contrat pour nous occuper des documents la haut… Et on avait les costumes et tout le monde a appris son rôle par cœur !” 

“Je sais bien, mais tu veux que moi j’y fasse quoi Trotro ?!”

Un soupir se glissa de ses lèvres alors qu’elle se hissa sur le plan de travail à côté de lui, croisant les jambes et prenant appuie avec son coude sur son genoux pour pouvoir reposer sa tête sur sa main.

"J'étais sur les lieux en repérage de caméra, d’issues de secours, je prenais des notes sur tout ce qui aurait pu nous aider, et la, une explosion. Je relève la tête, et je vois des décombres qui tombent et des flammes! Heureusement que j'étais prudente à ce moment-là sinon je me serais fait écrasé!”

Il l'écouta en silence, se frottant le menton. Effectivement, ce qu’ils devaient récupérer devait être dans un triste état à l’heure qu’il était. Ou alors entre les mains de quelqu’un d’autre… Mais qui? 

“Tu n'as rien vu? Je suppose que quelqu’un a du passé avant nous et a tout saboté pour ne laisser aucune trace…”

“De ce que j’ai entendu en rentrant, les rapport officiel parlait d’un accident, d’un conduit de gaz ou de câbles mal réparé ou isolé.”

Il regarda la rousse assise à côté de lui. Les lueurs des braises de sa forge étaient attrapées par sa chevelure ondulée et éclatante qui n’en ressortait que plus. 

Kaori était une très belle femme. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Trotro lui-même se perdait quelque fois quand elle parlait, captivé par la beauté sauvage qui se dégageait de tout son être. Ses courbes généreuses, son regard sulfureux et passionné quand elle élaborait des plans, la petite étincelle dans son regard quand tout se passait sans accros. Le capitaine de cette petite bande de mercenaires ne pouvait le nier. Mais tout son groupe, c'était sa famille. C'était sa vie. Et au milieu de tout ça, Kaori Law était un fruit défendu dans lequel il se refusait de croquer. Il avait eu un avant goût, de petits égarements lorsque la discussion était devenue trop intime et la distance entre leurs deux corps trop courte.

Une caresse, un regard, un silence, puis leurs deux lèvres qui se touchent. Il avait osé un jour, après une discussion assez mouvementée, lorsqu’ils s'étaient calmés tous les deux. Dans son bureau, Kaori était venue lui parler d’un plan qu’ils avaient eue avec Silva, désapprouvant fortement. La dispute ne fut pas forte au point de rameuter tout le groupe, personne n'était au courant de celle-ci. Et personne ne savait que Trotro avait passé ses bras autour de Kaori, l’avait plaqué sur son bureau et l’avait embrassé. 

**Un membre de son équipage, un membre de sa famille.**

Il ne fréquentait pas de femme en dehors, a vrai dire cela ne l’interessait pas tant que ça. Il préférait être tranquille dans sa forge plutôt que de courir les jupons, autant que Silva préférait lutter dans une arène de sable avec d'autres hommes fort et huileux dans des combats viriles. Mais à la différence où Silva avait déjà été vue en train de s’entretenir avec des femmes spontanément, Trotro lui ne le faisait que pour affaires ou pour des raisons strictement professionnelles. 

Il secoua doucement sa tête, et se tapota le front avec son poing fermé.

“Non non c'était pas un accident, Kaori. J’en suis sur… Mais on va devoir voir avec notre contact comment ça va se passer… Un tel contrat rompu… Et on a déjà utilisé l’avancement du paiement pour préparer l’opération…”

La rousse descendit de son perchoir, passant devant Trotro en se grattant la nuque.

“Ouais… Il va falloir prévenir les autres. On va bien réussir à se débrouiller si on pioche dans les caisses de la boîte… Si il demande un remboursement. Si ça se trouve il va nous donner autre chose à faire."

Il la regarda avancer, se tournant pour poser sa main sur son épaule.

“Repose toi Kaori. On s’en charge. Tu a déjà fait beaucoup ce soir.”

La rousse se tourna vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire, venant lui tapoter le torse.

“Toi aussi, repose toi. Et va prendre une douche avant de remonter."

“Je sens l’homme! C’est comme ça que je suis craint, je les intimide avec ma fragrance!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite Update! Pour plus de lisibilité, j'ai ajouté un moyen de savoir de quel point de vue on va suivre le chapitre. Bon, ça spoil sur qui le chapitre est, désolééé mais au moins comme ça, ça me permet de mieux m'ordonné voili voilu. 
> 
> ps : Vous êtes pas a l'abri de surprise concernant cela d'ailleurs fufufu


	10. [Re] : “Comme toujours, sans anesthésiant.”

**Jour J, 02:00**

**Planque de Padrino.**

Lorsqu'on leur avait annoncé que "Madame" voulait les voir, Kuta n'avait pas su où se mettre. Elle était une figure d'ombre. Déjà que El Padrino ne se montrait qu'à ses coursiers les plus compétents, leurs faisant face en signe de respect pour le bon travail fourni, "Madame" elle ne se montrait jamais. Il n'y avait que des brides sur elle, des rumeurs. La plus répandu était que "Madame" était une IA, d'information ou de Sécurité, le joyaux caché de El Padrino qui expliquerait comment il avait eu ses contacts et ses informations. D'autre pensait que "Madame" était "La Mama", la véritable cheffe de l'organisation, et que Padrino était juste un visage, une sorte de poster pour montrer bonne figure. 

Pour Kuta, il s'agissait probablement de la femme ou de la petite amie de Padrino qu'il protégeait en la gardant anonyme. Mais si elle demandait à les voir, Kuta allait bientôt assurer le service à vie chez lui au vue des informations qu'elle possédait...

Fumiaki était devenu silencieux depuis l'annonce. Il avait même pâlit, même si Kuta n'arrivait pas a dire si c'était la cause d'un choc ou de son hémorragie qui devait atteindre un point critique... 

"He Fumi, ne t'en fais pas. Après ça, je suis sûr que tu l'auras, ton soin." 

Il regarda juste la louve bleue d'un air fatigué.

"Je crois… qu'il s'agit de mon soin…"

Le garde les accompagnant s'arrêta devant une double porte ronde en métal, ou l'on avait gravé des fleurs en arabesque. Il y avait des lanternes vertes, à la lueur toxique, de part et d'autre, et des plantes poussaient en se lieu inhospitalier, aux pieds des deux poteaux en bois cernant le rond. 

L'homme de main frappa fortement à la porte, puis se tourna vers Fumiaki et Kutakumishi.

"Ne dites rien sans son autorisation. Ne la regardait pas. Et ne dites rien qui puisse la contrarié." 

"Ordre de madame ?"

Fumiaki fixa le garde puis la porte, s'approchant de celle-ci pour l'ouvrir. Le garde posa alors sa main violemment sur la sienne, se tenant au-dessus de lui de façon menaçante.

"Ordre de Padrino...." 

On put entendre un jeu de vent retentir, un en tube métallique, et le garde se poussa pour les laisser entrer. 

L'intérieur de cette salle ne pouvait pas se trouver dans des égouts. 

Il y avait les cascades d'eaux, les grillages, la même pierre grise et sombre, pourtant l'odeur désagréable des égouts avait laissé place à celle que Kuta ne connaissait qu' au parc. Elle se sentait même dans un parc. La nature était luxuriante ici, sauvage dans sa manière d'être ordonnée. Il y avait des hautes fougères, des buissons à baies et à fleurs, des plantes grimpantes sur les murs et des petits arbres qui commençaient à prendre racines dans le sol qui avait été libéré du béton pour faire place à de la terre et du gazon. Tout ici faisait penser à un jardin secret, à un petit lopin sacré au milieu de toute cette jungle urbaine froide. 

Un petit chemin de dalle menait de la porte vers des hauteurs, ou après des escaliers larges il y avait une terrasse, avec des tasses et une théière fumante. Les meubles en bois semblaient même raffinés, taillés finement dans un style ancien, le bois rouge vernis et le rembourrage en tissu vert aux fleurs dorées donnait l’impression d’être sur la terrasse privée d’un des riches que Kuta pouvait parfois apercevoir en faisant ses courses. 

A la surprise de Kuta, elle vit une table longue en pierre sur laquelle était posé une couverture à côté, avec une sorte de petit meuble rond et haut à plusieurs niveaux. En y regardant de plus près, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, elle vit des petits tiroirs, une petite coupelles sur le dessus et plusieurs compresses épaisses. 

"Allez vous installer, je termine vite fait quelque chose."

Kuta regarda autour d’elle, essayant de deviner d'où la voix venait. Donc Madame était bel et bien humaine de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle regarda alors Fumiaki s'installer sur la longue table, s'asseyant dessus après avoir retiré sa veste et son haut. Tout son corps était couvert de cicatrice profonde, et on pouvait apercevoir des circuits qui pointaient le bout de leurs nez ici et là sous de la chair partiellement arrachée. Elle s'attendait à ce que son corps ait pris autant de dégâts suite à la chute, mais elle ne s’attendait pas à le voir tant blessé de base. Il avait encore d'anciennes blessures qui s'étaient réouvertes, du sang perlait encore de blessure entouré d'éclaboussure sanguine étalé par le tissu. D'autres blessures avaient été couvertes de bandage, mais on apercevait des tâches sanglantes qui se montraient timidement. 

"Ça fait longtemps..." 

L'officier leva la tête vers Kuta qui sentit un contact sur son épaule. Elle fit volte face, se retrouvant devant une jeune femme à la peaux et aux cheveux blancs comme la neige. Avec un doux sourire, elle tendit une corbeille remplie d’herbe à Kuta, tout en levant son autre main pour venir lui caresser les cheveux sous sa capuche. Son unique œil rouge visible se plongea dans le sien, et d’un mouvement de sa main ce fut comme si Kuta était mise à nue devant elle. Pourtant Madame ne fit que sourire, rassurant fortement la jeune fille dont les poils étaient dressés. 

"Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris soin de Fumi, petite louve. Prends donc un thé et quelques biscuits aux fleurs pendant que je m'occupe de lui!" 

Alors que Kuta la fixa, une seule pensée lui vint en tête, son corps devenant incontrôlable devant ce contact. Tendant ses bras en avant elle vint enlacer la jeune femme qui était à peine plus grande qu'elle, mais bien plus en chair.

"UN CHAMMALOW !!" 

Devant cette réaction, la jeune Albinos gloussa, lui tapota la tête. 

"Tu as une amie tout aussi adorable que dangereuse Fumi !" 

"Ça va faire combien de temps... 3 ans, 4 ans…?”

Kuta la lâcha en regardant l'enquêteur vers qui la jeune femme se dirigea, passant une main doucement sur ses blessures. Jugeant des dégâts, elle gratifia l'enquêteur d'un sourire et lui tapota la joue.

"Tu fais vraiment du mal à ce corps que j'ai sauvé mainte fois par le passé… Tu n’a donc pas fini de te tourmenter?"

“Tu es mal placé pour parler, Adje…”

Elle ne répondit pas, approchant juste sa main d’un des petits tiroirs, en sortant une petite pince chirurgicale. 

“Comme toujours, sans anesthésiant.”


	11. [Ma] : Je pense avoir retrouvé quelqu’un.

**Jour J, 01:30**

**Shell Town.**

“Non Non monsieur vous ne pouvez pas passer par là!!

Agitant ses bras devant le journaliste essayant de se frayer un passage au-delà du barrage, le policier Aku Morgans essayait d’avoir l’air intimidant de son 1m92. Heureusement pour lui, cela suffit pour faire rebrousser chemin au journaliste, malgré les joues rouges de l’agent de la paix. Se tournant une fois le civil parti, il baissa doucement sa casquette et leva ses mains sur son visage.

  
“Oh j’ai réussi! Ha!”

Un cri guerrier le fit sursauter violemment et crier dans la panique, alors qu’un homme vola à côté de lui et vint s'écraser contre le mur de la ruelle.

"Hé!! On ne passe pas un barrage de la police comme ça !!”

Aku regarda son partenaire Itsuki, qui s’avança vers lui, bras croisés. Le duo grand et maigre était censé être dissuasif, malheureusement certains journalistes trop téméraires nécessitaient une prise en mains plus directe…

“It… Itsuki tu… Tu ne devrais pas…”

Le grand timide secoua sa tête et regarda à côté sans rien ajouter alors que le journaliste prenait la fuite. Son camarade ricana, et avança pour aller regarder s'il y avait d'autres personnes dans les parages.

“Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais bon il y a déjà tellement de rapport sur de la violence policière, un peu en plus ou en moins, ça ne fait pas de mal nan? Et… ça me… ça me rappelle avant…”

La mine radieuse et le sourire quelque peu carnassier de Itsuki fit place à une mine maussade, ses mains plongeant dans ses poches de jeans alors qu’il regarda à côté. 

Avant, quand ils étaient encore une escouade soudée et toujours ensemble. Quand ils avaient encore leurs sergent Hakumai avec eux. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans, et les deux avaient eux même progressés. Mais en raison de leurs liens étroits avec Iro qu'ils avaient tendance à exhibés fièrement, et timidement pour Aku, toute promotions au delà de sergent leurs étaient proscrites et ils étaient cantonnés à l'escouade de l'officier Hollende. 

Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour bien remettre les mèches devant ses yeux, Aku regarda en l'air lorsqu'il sentit des gouttes tomber.

"Tu... Tu te rappelles... Quand le sergent a fait sauté une rue entière.... pour nous?" 

Clignant doucement des yeux en levant lui aussi les yeux aux ciel, Itsuki l'attrapa par le bras en passant à côté de lui, venant l'emmener à l'abri sur le côté, sous une devanture de boutique.

"Ou... Quand il avait des débats ardents avec... Fumiaki au réfectoire ?" 

"Qui pourrait oublier la fois où ils se sont mis KO en même temps pour savoir qui avait raison...." 

Regardant la pluie tomber, Itsuki remarqua la main tremblante de son camarade, qui la leva doucement vers son visage.

"Pourquoi... Tout a changé.. Pourquoi les... choses ne peuvent-elle pas rester identiques...."

"Car on évolue à Aku. Et... On doit avancer en se rappelant d'eux..."

Levant sa main sur son épaule, il invite le grand timide à s'asseoir sur le banc près d'eux. S'y asseyant, il sortit son téléphone portable et regarda dessus. Défilant avec un doigt appuyé sur les écran les informations, il fronça des sourcil en venant grincer des dents.

"Ça parle d'accident aux infos… Tss, ils ont aucune info et se permettent de parler… Après tu me diras, ça nous arrange, non? "

Aku regarda l'écran avec Itsuki, venant remarquer les titres en grand. “Accident à la tour de Shell town”, "Problème d’infrastructure dans des bureaux gouvernementaux”, “Attaque cyber terroriste du Zodiaque”. Il y avait tant de titres, et aux fond d’eux les deux policiers étaient sur que tous étaient faux. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu’il c'était passé, mais au fond d’eux, ils sentaient que quelque chose clochait… 

“Tu… Tu penses qu’on devrait…"

Il leva la tête en apercevant une chevelure blanche lui étant bien connue, Lena arrivant vers eux avec un petit sourire. Son calepin à la main, elle était accompagnée quelque pas plus loin par l’officier Hollende, et à son approche les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent pour se mettre au garde à vous, comme on le leur avait appris…

“Officier Hollende, nous avons restreint le périmètre, aucun journaliste n’a pu passer de ce coté!" 

Itsuki beugla son rapport, prenant son travail très à cœur. Cela fit sursauter Aku qui ne s’attendait pas à un tel volume sonore. Mais apparence Jean Hollende non plus, car celui-ci fit un pas en arrière en levant une jambe et ses mains devant sa face, effrayé.

  
  
“Haa!! Sergent Itsuki un peu de tenu! Non mais oh, nous sommes la JUSTICE ou des hooligans sans aucune JUSTICE ?!”

Par un coup du destin, quand il dit cela le journaliste que le plus grand de 1cm du duo avait balancé contre un mur sorti de la ruelle, une jambe coincé dans une poubelle tout en grommelant des injures à voix basse. L’officier le regarda passer, se grattant le front, puis se racla la gorge.

“Bien! Nous avons une enquête à mener pour découvrir la vérité et rendre JUSTICE ! Le plus grand de l'enquête à été mené en haut, aucune traces, aucunes preuves, rien! Donc nous allons monter en haut de la tour de Shell town pour aller vérifier nous mêmes pour la JUSTICE!”

Quand il parla de monter, aucun du trio ne réagit dans un 1er temps, se dirigeant juste avec lui après un petit moment de silence gênant vers la tour dont le haut était partiellement détruite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’ils trouvèrent devant l'ascenseur condamné avec des rubans bleu et blanc de la police que Aku buta sur un détails des plus important…

“Mais attendez... L’a… L’ascenseur est… est en p... Panne…”

Itsuki regarda vers la cage d’escalier, puis leva la tête au-dessus de l’ascenseur, avec l’indicateur d'étage en forme de barre de chargement. Découpé en 5 segments de 5 étages, le calcul quant au nombre d'étages était vite fait…

“On va devoir monter 25 étages à pieds?!” 

Lena elle déglutit doucement, serrant son calepin contre son torse alors que l’officier vint commencer à monter les escaliers.

  
  
“Allez du nerf!! Plus tôt on y sera, plus tôt on pourra rentrer! Et plus tôt nous rendrons JUSTICE!”

Et ainsi commença la longue montée. Les 1er étages furent simples, après tout dans leurs rôles de policier ils devaient être en bonne forme physique. Ce n’est qu'à partir du 10e étage que le groupe se mit à ralentir, l’officier continuant de les encourager avec de grands discours sur la Justice, mais cela ne fit que le fatiguer plus rapidement, le trio le dépassant quand ils arrivèrent au 17em étage. 

“Allez… en...Encore… Un.. Un effort…"

Isuki suait à grosse goutte, se tenant aux barreaux des escaliers alors qu’ils s’approchaient finalement du 25em. Lena était 2 étages plus bas à reprendre son souffle, alors que Aku entamait le 24e étage, levant sa tête fatigué vers Itsuki.

  
  
“Pl….Plus… Ja...Jamais…” 

Finalement, tout le monde arriva au 25em. Essoufflés, leurs col et aisselles marqués par de grandes auréoles de sueurs, la fouille commença quand tout le monde se sentit mieux, quand tout le monde eut le temps de reprendre son souffle. 

La fouille fut longue, ils retournèrent chaque meuble au peigne fin, Itsuki allant même jusqu'à soulever ce qu'il restait de la moquette pour aller vérifier en dessous s' il n’y avait rien. La seule chose qu’ils réussirent à trouver, c'était des résidues de peinture sous un des bureaux, que Lena avait débusqué en trébuchant sur des débris. 

Observant la peinture récupérée dans un petit tube à essaie, lui même dans un pochon transparent, Jean Hollende regarda son petit groupe couvert de suie et de petits bobos suite aux fouilles ayant mit tout sans dessus dessous. 

“Bien! Maintenant nous allons analyser ceci dans mon laboratoire de la JUSTICE et nous saurons de quoi il en est! Nous rentrons à la base soldats!! Bon travail!”

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

L’ombre se faufile en silence dans la pièce, après être entrée par la fenêtre. Tapotant de 4 coups sec le bureau, elle attendit un silence, venant se mettre devant celui ci en regardant autours d'elle.

Mais rien ne se produisit. Une autre minute, et toujours rien.

Alors qu’elle commença à doucement faire le tour pour sortir de la pièce, une main l'agrippa fermement au poignet, la faisant se retourner brusquement, la lame laser levée vers la gorge de son "assaillant" qui la fixait en silence dans le plus grand des calmes, la lumière bleutée de la lame se reflétant sur ses traits dur et sévère.

“Oh, c’est toi... Ne m'effraie pas comme ça.”

"Je teste tes réflexes. Qu'as-tu découvert?”

“Beaucoup de choses… On en parlera plus tard… J’ai… Besoin de me reposer… ”

Il la lâcha doucement alors qu’elle rangea son arme, venant passait une main dans son épaisse chevelure brune en bataille. 

“Tu as vu quelque chose qui te travaille. Je le sais.”

Bravant le regard rouge de son interlocuteur, elle laissa échapper un long soupir, le son se rapprochant presque de celui d’un râle, en venant coller son front contre son torse, sentant les mains puissante de l’homme face à elle sur ses épaules.

“Je n’ai pas vu quelque chose… Mais je pense avoir retrouvé quelqu’un…"

Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche, venant en retirer un petit pochon contenant un morceaux de tissus sombre ayant encore quelques traces de fibres lumineuses violettes. 


	12. [Zo] : Hey Vero, c’est moi...

**Jour J, 0:00**

**Egout de Konomi.**

  
  
  
La cérémonie fut brève, sereine. C'était quelque chose qu'ils auraient voulu. Tout le monde le pensait du moins. Tout ceux encore là pour donner leurs avis en tout cas… 

Joseph regarda l'incinérateur faire son travail, réduisant en cendre les grands cartons dans lesquels se trouvaient les corps de leurs amis. Ils avaient voulu le faire individuellement pour chacun. Malheureusement cela aurait demandé trop de carburant, et en voler à l'usine du dessus aurait attiré les soupçons. Dans leur situation actuelle, il fallait faire profils bas.

"Mes chers amis, nous sommes réunis, le peu qu'il reste de nous aujourd'hui, pour rendre hommages a nos camarades, tombé trop tôt dans notre combat contre l'injustice, contre les inégalités et contre la haine.”

Le grand mutant homme requin blanc parla doucement, mains croisé devant lui, droit, regardant le petit groupe de survivant.

Il y avait Lukas, son ami proche, trop proche, humain, qui se tirait de cette lourde bataille avec le visage et le corps brûlés. Le jeune homme qui venait à peine d'atteindre sa majorité avait perdu énormément en tentant vainement de se sacrifier pour leurs amis partis...

Acht, la jeune femme taciturne et silencieude, qui regardait tout de son air glaciale. Joseph savait pertinemment qu'elle était ici non pour rendre un dernier hommage, mais car elle n'avait actuellement rien de mieux à faire.

Et... Malheureusement, c'était là tout ce qu'il restait des Zodiaque Actif.

Pourtant, leurs groupes avaient réussi à faire parler d'eux, il y a quelques semaines. La multinationale "Noble Saint" à Goa, normalement connue pour être une grande boîte de sécurité, avait quelque peu dérapé, suite à un changement de direction causé par la mort de l'ancien CEO. Les Zodiaque avait enquêté sur l'entreprise de sécurité, découvrant avec horreur l'exploitation subit par des employés des bas quartier. 

Le but de leur opération était simple : Infiltrer le groupe en tant que riche actionnaire, et faire changer d'avis le vice-président de la compagnie.

Tout se passait bien. Leurs cheffe avait réussi à infiltrer les hautes sphères, à s'attirer la sympathie du futur président et sûrement bien plus que ça. En tout cas, c'était ce qu’ils avaient cru. Leurs experts en infiltration avaient vu du mauvais œil l’influence que les deux tourtereaux avaient l’un sur l’autre, surtout lorsqu’elle se retrouva dans une situation délicate et dû supporter des interrogatoire musclés, accusée d’avoir assassiné l’ancien directeur. 

Malheureusement, après le changement de direction, les choses prirent une sombre tournure... Le nouveau président Alexandre boucla le quartier de Goa et libéra le peuple maltraité du quartier pauvre du secteur, sur les riches entrepreneurs et actionnaires que comptait le secteur, après les avoir invité à une petite fête en l’honneur de son père mort et de son ascension au pouvoir. 

Et tout cela bien dur, avec l'accord du conseil administratif de la ville.

Les Zodiaque avait dû s'improviser Héros et révolutionnaires, eux qui ne cherchaient qu'à améliorer les conditions de vie des plus pauvres. Avec l'aide de quelques vengeurs masqués qui les avaient rejoint pour affronter les hommes de mains d’Alexandre, ils avaient réussi a arrangé la situation, l'une des leurs assassinant le président, contre l'avis de leurs chef, Étoilé. Bien sûr, depuis ce jour, leur expert en infiltration n'était plus de leurs côtés, plus directement du moins. 

Mais… Douce Etoile, tendre Étoile, petite Étoile partie trop vite peu de temps après, dans une attaque de représailles du gouvernement...

"Etoile était une grande chef. Je tacherais d'être à sa hauteur, pour que le Zodiaque continue de lutter pour le peuple !"

Lukas applaudit. Acht, elle, toussota juste. 

Voilà ce qui lui restait. L'héritage du Zodiaque…

Le gouvernement avait eut vent de leurs cachette dans le quartier de Konomi, et les hommes en noir avait débarqué. Le soutien gagné lors de l’affaire dans Gia n’avait que peu aidé, la nouvelle présidente et ami des Zodiaque ne pouvant pas les soutenir ouvertement, après tout ils étaient un groupe de cyber terroristes anti-gouvernementaux… 

Ils avaient bien des alliés, des amis haut placés, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'amuser à les appeler tous les 4 matins. Soit ils continuaient comme ça, recrutaient, soit rien. 

"Joseph, Veronica et... K4 sont au courant ?" 

Le grand requin secoua lentement sa tête en regardant le jeune Lukas. Couvert de la tête au pied en bandage, il aurait dû rester caché et allongé le temps de se soigner. Mais ce n'était pas la 1er fois qu’il se retrouvait blessés de la sorte. Au contraire, cela l’arrangeait. Il avait eu recours à de la chirurgie de reconstruction faciale dans le passé, et avoir un visage à nouveau avait était agréable, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit connu et cherchait. Maintenant, il y avait quelque chose d’autre sous ses bandages, un secret qu’il avait mis en place avec K4 et Veronica appartement. 

"Non... Justement..."

K4 devrait le savoir. Elle savait tout.. Du moins, pas mal de choses... Mais... Veronica... 

Leurs petites jeunes, une riche entrepreneuse qui s'était retrouvée embarquée dans cela car Etoile l’avait rencontré et sympathisé avec elle par hasard, et avait eu besoin d’aide pour des conseils financiers. 

Self made woman, du haut de ses 16 ans elle était déjà à la tête d’une multinationale. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de glorieux comme des armes, des produits pharmaceutiques ou de la recherche. Elle était la présidente de “Rhumarin&Co”, une entreprise de vente de jus aux goûts alcoolisés, sans alcool. Mais malgré ce simple statut, elle avait rapidement gagné des gains, et acheter ici et là des parties de la ville pour augmenter son capital et son influence. 

"On devrait passer un appel à Véronica non ? Pour... lui dire ?"

Joseph hocha lentement la tête, levant son poignet pour venir appuyer sur la touche centrale du téléphone accrocher au-dessus.

"Acht, essaye de localiser K4. On... on aura besoin d'elle..." 

La jeune femme aux cheveux blanc hocha la tête, avant de disparaître en passant a travers un mur. Ha, bien sûr, elle avait fait venir un hologramme à sa place…

Acht était l’un des membres les plus étranges. Parlant peu et avec des manières quelque peu alien, Joseph se demandait parfois si elle n'était pas un cyborg. 

Elle ne causait pas de soucis, ne faisait pas de vague, mais Joseph ne pouvait pas viré de sa tête la fois ou il avait dû nettoyer l’ancienne chambre d’un de leurs ex chef d’il y a longtemps, bien avant que lui et Étoile ne les rejoignent, où Acht avait laissé son cadavre qu’elle avait découper en morceau, après l’avoir trouvé "Noyé dans son bain.”

Mais Joseph avait autre chose à penser que la cruelle froideur de leurs partenaires. 

Annoncé la mort d'étoile à Vero....

“Lukas, Je vais l’appeler. Prends du repos toi, je reviens vite.”

Portant son téléphone à son oreille, il s'éloigna un peu du groupe.

  
  
“Hey Vero, c’est moi, Joseph…”


	13. [Zo] : Dors bien, Petite Etoile…

**Jour J, 0:15**

**Shell Town.**

Elle observa en silence, perchée en hauteur, la tour exploser de loin. Son casque avec jumelle intégré sur la tête, elle avait vu les lueurs violette et bleu dans le feu ardent de l'explosion. 

Ils avaient survécu. 

Désactivant la fonction sur son casque, Kathleen resta là quelque instant a regardait les secours et les pompiers arrivaient. 

Et bien sur, les hommes en noir. Discret, rapide.

Toujours eux...

Descendant son regard sur la clé usb dans ses mains, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ici... Juste là, devant ses yeux.

Et dire que de peu, l'enquêteur ou la coursière aurait eu ses informations. 

Cela l'avait surprise, alors qu'elle téléchargeait les données, d'entendre du mouvement dans l'ascenseur. Puis la lueurs distincte dans l'obscurité d'un petit laser coupant. Heureusement, elle avait eu le temps de terminer son téléchargement, et usant de ses capacités de technomancienne, son corps étant plus machine qu'humain, elle avait fusionné avec les serveurs. Et avait observé, écouté. 

Donc, l'officier, enfin, ex officier, Fumiaki était encore en circuit. Et la petite coursière qui était toujours soit de quelques pas en avance, soit de quelques pas en retard, était une grande fan de lui

Décidément, le destin était des plus étranges. 

Mais malheureusement pour eux, les donnés les plus importantes étaient maintenant à K4. Et elle avait eu besoin d'une petite diversion pour que sa fuite se passe en douceur. Non pas qu’elle en ai eut besoin, mais la simple présence de Fumiaki lui fit penser que les hommes en noir n’etait pas trés loin, et elle prefera prendre des précaution.

Descendant à l'étage du dessous à l'aide de ses capacités, et prenant simplement l'ascenseur jusqu'au sous-sol, elle avait activé à distance le système de sécurité de la tour, qu'elle ne tenait qu'à un fil après l'avoir contourné, une fois près de son véhicule, garé plus loin. Installée confortablement sur sa moto en regardant son téléphone, elle ne s'était pas attendu à voir la tour prendre feu et exploser. Elle savait que quelque chose allait se produire, mais ça? 

Donc, on avait essayé de piéger qui que ce soit venant pour ses infos. Mais qui avait tenté de piéger qui ? 

Qui le gouvernement souhaitait-il parmi eux trois ? Ou alors une tierce personne était impliquée ?

L’accident était bien trop propre, bien trop… préparé, pour que ce soit réellement un mauvais fonctionnement des systèmes de sécurité ou une surchauffe quelconque. Aucun débris imposant n’avait atteint le sol, le plafond était tombé proprement sur le 25em etage. Aucune perte, elle même avait été étonné que la tour soit juste… Vide. Mis à part quelque drone dont la reprogrammation n’avait pas causé de souci, il n’y avait rien. Même les caméras de sécurité ne lui avaient pas causé de soucis, et c'était ça qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille. 

Mais elle était heureuse qu’il y avait eu d'autres curieux pour porter le chapeau à sa place. 

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la scène de crime en roulant sous la vitesse maximum autorisée et avec prudence, elle reçut un appel et laissa les infos s'afficher sur son casque. 

Veronica ? Que pouvait-elle vouloir à cette heure ? 

La jeune femme accepta l'appel d'une petite pression de doigt. Oui, conduire au volant c'était mal. Mais elle conduisait avec prudence, et ne regarderait pas tant que ça la visioconférence. 

"Et bien Veronica ma cher, que me vaut le plaisir de cet appel ? Une jeune femme comme toi devrait être au lit a cet heure haha!"

Le visage de la jeune Veronica s'afficha dans une petite fenêtre. Assise à son bureau luxueux, dans un costard sur mesure et les cheveux attachés en chignon, elle avait les mains croisées, coude sur la table, et posa son menton sur ses mains. Un petite sourire se dessina sur son visage, et la pique de Kathleen lui orna le front d’une petite veine. Mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître, cette petite pro de Vero. 

"Kath ! Comment vas-tu ? Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas appelé et je viens aux nouvelles !"

Évidement que non, Kathleen savait très bien pourquoi elle appelait...

"Oh, dans ce cas là, que dirais- tu d'un petit dîner, que toi et moi ? Il se fait tard la, je rentre du travail, mais demain si tu veut je suis a toi !" 

Le petit sourire de la blonde ne trahissait rien. Kathleen savait exactement ce que Veronica voulait. Cette clé était celle de toutes les questions accumulées en travaillant pour le Zodiaque. En fragment bien sûr, il fallait trouver les autres. Mais avec ce qu’elle avait, elle pouvait trouver le reste. 

"Oh parfait ! Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps demain, mais je pense pouvoir me libérer le midi ! Disons demain midi à Syrop ? Je doit m'y rendre pour le travail."

S'arrêtant à un feu, Kathleen se redressa pour tirer ses gants en arrière, avec un sourire.

"Parfait ma petite Véro ! Je te dit donc a demain !" 

"Oh, avant que j'oublie..." 

Le visage de Veronica devint plus dur, plus sérieux. 

"Joseph m'a appelé. L'Étoile s'est éteinte." 

L’annonce tomba comme une pierre à l'arrière de son crâne, réveillé par l’automobiliste nocturne qui klaxonna fortement et avec insistance alors qu’elle mit du temps à démarrer, quelque peu déstabilisé. 

E... Etoile ? Morte ? 

"Comment?" 

"On en parlera demain. Ou contacte Joseph. Je n'en sais pas plus. Il n'était pas des plus bavards, à cause du choc. Vu que tu est parti de l'affaire, c'est lui qui prend la tête de l'association maintenant. Ça va... Être étrange..."

Kathleen arrêta sa moto devant un bar, quittant son casque en silence une fois l’appel avec Veronica terminé. Entrant en silence, elle salua d’un geste de la main le barman, faussant un sourire en passant à côté de lui pour entrer dans l'arrière boutique. Elle loge à l'étage d’un établissement appartenant à Veronica, temporairement. Attrapant au passage une bouteille, la rouge comme on la surnommé anciennement entra dans le petit 2 pièce sobre et bien rangé, venant se laissait choir sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Regardant la ville éclairée de nuit comme de jour, les nombreux néons créant un arc en ciel chaotique sous ecstasy, elle ouvrit la bouteille et se servit un petit verre, buvant en silence, bouteille et verre posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. 

Prenant son téléphone, Kathleen le regarda, la lumière bleutée se projetant sur son visage fatigué, capturé par les perles brillantes coulant le long de ses joues. 

Elle regarda la dernière photo d’elle et d'Étoile, toutes les deux heureuses, en train d’essayer leurs costumes avant d'infiltrer la Saint Corp. 

"Dors bien, Petite Etoile…”


	14. [Re] : "Car c’est ça, le devoir d’un Héro."

**Jour J 2:30**

**Planque de Padrino.**

Il faisait des petits mouvements avec son bras pour être sûr que tout fonctionnait encore après le passage du doc. Remettant ses lunettes en place après avoir nettoyé la giclée de sang dessus, l’albinos enleva son tablier taché avec le sourire.

“Et voila, tu es comme neuf Fumi! Bon, il va falloir recalibrer un peu ton oeil mais sinon tout marche!”

L'enquêteur se leva, torse nu et couvert de bandage, là ou elle avait recousue sa peau et appliqué des greffes, regardant l’outillage ensanglanté qu’elle avait utilisé.

  
  
“Je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la bionique aussi, Adje…”

La jeune femme ramassa tout, rangeant les outils dans des bacs salit tout en bas de son petit meuble, sans perdre son petit sourire.

“Oh tu sais, à force de devoir se débrouiller seul pour pas mal de choses, on apprend ! Et quel médecin je ferais si je ne pouvais pas m’occuper de mes patients un peu plus mécanisés?"

Saluant Kuta d’un petit geste de la main, elle se dirigea vers une sorte de maisonnette imbriquée dans le mur plus loin.

  
  
“Je vais me laver les mains et me reposer, fais encore attention Fumi ne bouge pas trop et repose toi. Vous avez du thé et des gâteaux, mais Kuta le sait déjà je crois haha!”

La coursière était effectivement installée à la terrasse, en train de grignoter des biscuits tout en buvant du thé. Lors de l’intervention chirurgicale tout était calme, silencieux, s’en était même pesant. Elle avait juste observé, pas seulement les mouvements de la médecin qui savaient ce qu’elle faisait, mais aussi leurs comportement l’un vis à vis de l’autre. Kuta n'était pas doué elle même pour le relationnel, mis à part ça tchatche pour se sortir de situation et pour négocier les prix des infos. Mais elle savait observer, et ce qu’elle avait vu était deux personnes proches, effrayé l’un par l’autre. Les contacts d’Adje semblaient mettre mal à l'aise Fumi, et celle-ci esquivait par tous les moyens son regard. 

Quand l'enquêteur vint s'asseoir face a Kuta, son manteau sur le dos en etant incapable de s’habiller avec les bandages trop serrer, il vint ecrasé sa face contre le bois, alors que la jeune femme lui servit son thé. Cela lui brûlait la langue, ça la démangeait presque de s’introduire dans sa vie privée. 

“C’est ton ex?”

La question de Kuta fit remonter le visage de Fumiaki instantanément, avant qu’il ne le refasse tomber après son bref et énervé “Non”. Poing serré sur la table, il grogna et se redressa, respirant lourdement.

“Sans anesthésiant… Cette folle… Moi qui pensait être habitué..."

“Au moins, en cas de situation assez désespérée elle n’a pas besoin de chercher de la morphine avant de te retirer des balles des intestins!”

Lui tendant doucement la tasse en la poussant du bout de ses doigts gantés vers lui, elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux topaze écarquillés et un léger sourire.

Il avait l’impression qu’elle ne tenait pas en place, que malgré son apparence statique, elle devait bondir à l'intérieur d’elle. De ce qu'il avait compris, elle était une fan… Cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal de reparler du passé si elle avait des questions. Et il avait l’impression de l’avoir tellement entraîné avec lui, ou plutôt qu’elle l’avait traîné, qu’il ne pourrait pas la laisser partir sans la mettre en danger… 

“Bon allez… Tu veux savoir quoi?”

Son visage s’illumina quand il posa cette question, et elle se pencha encore plus en avant sur la table, accoudé et à moitié allongé dessus, balançant ses jambes comme une adolescente rêveuse alors que Fumiaki dut appuyer sur la table pour ne pas la renverser. 

“Oh oh par où je commence! Oh je sais!!”

  
  
Elle tendit sa main en avant, vers son bras. 

“Je veux savoir la taille de tes tours de bras!”

Fumiaki la fixa, perplexe, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe.

  
  
“Qu… Quoi?”

  
  
La coursière se redressa, et cette fois-ci Fumi dut vraiment y mettre du sien pour faire en sorte qu’elle ne chavire pas en emportant avec elle toute la table. Bras écarté, elle lui sourit en le regardant, agenouillé sur la table.

“J’ai toute tes mensurations possible grâce à l’aide des technologies modernes et des nombreuses photos et vidéo de toi en action ! J’ai toutes tes mensurations, ta taille, ton poids, la longueur de tes jambes et j’ai même la circonférence de ton crâne! La dernière qui m'intéresse et dont j’ai besoin, c’est ton tour de bras ! Je n’ai jamais reussi a l’avoir en entier et avec une bonne vue dégagé !”

Fumiaki la regarda, quelque peu embêté au premier abord de devoir forcer sur la table pour la maintenir, mais l’annonce de Kuta le… 

Il baissa sa tête, et au début la jeune femme se demanda si elle ne l’avait pas vexer avec ses questions… Mais le jeune homme releva sa tête en d’abord ricanant, puis il éclata de rire en terminant de se redresser, accoudé a la table et une main enfoui dans ses cheveux, quelque goutte s'échappant sur ses joues.

D’abord confuse et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, Kuta se mit juste à rire elle aussi, alors que Fumiaki se calma doucement, venant sécher ses larmes d’un revers de main. 

“Je… Ok! Je savais que des stars avaient ce genre de fan, mais moi? Tu pourrais me poser des questions sur ma disparition, sur des enquêtes que j'ai menées, mais toi tu veux mon tour de bras?”

Le jeune homme ricana encore quelque peu, avant d'être pris de douleur à ses côtés, ayant oublié qu’il venait tout juste de se faire recoudre. Descendant de la table, Kuta en fit le tour et se mit à côté de lui, avec un petit sourire mais la mine deja quelque peu plus serieuse.

“Alors, explique moi s'il te plaît pourquoi…”

Fumi releva sa tête vers Kuta, pour voir que les rebords de ses yeux topaze accumulaient quelques petites lueurs, les traces néons sur son visage se reflétant dans ses larmes. 

“Pourquoi… C'était a toi de porter le chapeau, pour leurs erreurs?”

Le jeune homme la regarda, et leva sa main pour venir essuyer une des larmes coulant sur sa joue avec un sourire.

“Car c’est ça, le devoir d’un Héro."


	15. [Re] : Zitto e lascia che ti riscaldi.

**Jour J 2:30**

**Planque de Padrino.**

Ayant terminé de prendre soin de Fumi, le laissant dans les bon soins de sa jeune amie avec qui il devait surement plus avoir envie de discuter qu’avec elle, Adje était sorti par la porte arrière de sa petite serre, celle menant à ses quartiers. Ce n'était rien de bien grand, et cela était parfait pour elle. Ses quartiers faisaient la taille d’un petit appartement en ville, malgré leurs air de petite maison perdu dans la forêt, et Iro se plaignait souvent qu’elle méritait mieux. Pourtant, cela lui suffisait amplement.. Un petit salon mêlé à la cuisine, une salle de bain fonctionnelle avec une baignoire et une chambre simple avec une fenêtre ayant vu sur son jardin. Elle avait une échelle cachée au plafond de sa chambre qui menait dans des tunnels qui pouvait amener directement jusqu'au bureau de Iro. C'était une issue de secours dans les deux sens, même si le couple s’en servait généralement pour se retrouver loin des yeux des autres. Tout ce que la jeune femme voulait, était un espace rien qu’a elle…

Les mains encore couvertes de sang, elle se dirigea vers la petite kitchenette pour se laver les mains, regardant le sang s'écouler doucement dans le drain. Alors qu’elle les frotta avec du savon, elle observa ses mains, s'arrêtant un instant pour regarder les nombreuses petites cicatrices laissées par le soin de son jardin. 

Fut un temps, ses mains n’avaient aucune marque, aucune trace… Comme elle les avait hais, ses mains…

“Et tu comptais me le dire quand qu’il était vivant?” 

Elle sursauta, se tournant, regardant Iro sortir de la chambre. Bras croisés et adossé au rebord de la porte, visiblement énervé. Adje avait l’habitude de le voir de mauvaise humeur avec ses hommes, avec ses affaires, mais pas avec elle… 

“Iro… Je…”

Il s’avança, posant ses deux mains violemment sur l'évier derrière elle, venant se coller contre elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, nez à nez avec elle. Reculant contre le meuble en levant ses mains devant son torse, surprise par l’attitude de Iro, elle baissa les yeux quand elle vit les rebords rouges de ses yeux et les reste de larmes qu’il n’avait pas réussi à cacher. 

“Tu. Comptais. Me. Le. Dire. QUAND?!”

Il frappa du poing sur le placard au-dessus d’elle, disloquant la planche sur le côté qui tomba violemment sur le lavabo dans un brouhaha. Elle put sentir son souffle chaud au-dessus d’elle, sur le haut de son crâne. Adje serra des poings, son cœur s’emballant fortement alors qu’El Padrino souleva son visage en venant mettre sa main sous son menton et le levant de force, pour qu’elle le regarde. 

“Adje. Dis moi la vérité…"

L’albinos le regarda dans les yeux, tout son corps tremblant violemment, avant de détourner le regard et de venir prendre la main de Iro avec les sienne pour se libérer de son emprise. Il passa son bras libre autour de ses épaules, baissant son visage pour venir l’embrasser sur le front lorsqu’il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

“Je… Ne pouvais… Pas te le dire Iro…”

La voix craquante, elle lova sa tête contre son épaule, lâchant sa main pour qu’il la lève derrière sa chevelure blanche, la caressant en silence.

“Je n’aurais pas été en colère Adje. Il mio fiore, moya lyubov' , c’était mon ami aussi… Et tu sais… Tu sais…”

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu’il leva une main vers ses yeux, les fermant en se les massant rapidement. 

“Tu sais… Que c’est mon ami.”

Adje savait. Elle était là quand l’annonce est tombée. Elle avait serré Iro contre elle, avait versé des larmes dans ses bras, l’avait empêchée de boire alors que lui l’avait empêchée de se faire du mal. Elle l’avait retenue d’y aller. Et il lui en avait voulu. Une attaque directe contre le gouvernement de la ville aurait signé leurs morts, la fin de l’organisation, la fin de leurs aventures. Iro avait entendu raison, après de nombreuses heures passées à le tenir sous morphine, à le retenir en le droguant alors qu’elle s'était senti sale de faire ça. 

**Elle savait** … Qu’elle avait **aidé Fumiaki**. Et pourtant elle avait **laissé Iro souffrir**. Et elle-même avait souffert **à cause du choix qu’elle avait dû faire**.

**Elle savait** qu’elle n'était pas toute blanche, qu’elle avait commis des erreurs, qu’elle avait fait des choix dont elle n’arrivait pas à cerner la valeur morale. 

**Elle savait que c'était de sa faute.**

**Elle savait que la culpabilité allait la rongé jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.**

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur sa joue en remarquant l'état d’Adje. Elle était tétanisée, crispée, tout son corps raidit. Son regard doré las se ferma et il la souleva dans ses bras, sans que sa fiancée ne réagisse. La portant dans ses bras comme une enfant, un de ses bras servant de support alors qu’elle affalée sur son épaule, il retourna dans la chambre avec elle, l’allongeant sur le lit. La regardant longuement, assis à ses côtés, la voyant s’allonger sur le côté en cachant son visage contre sa cuisse, Iro posa sa main sur sa tête et la caressa doucement. 

_ “Ho camminato per le strade… Col sole dei tuoi occhi…” _

Et il commença à chantonner, de sa douce voix rauque et suave. Doucement, sans arrêter de lui caresser la tête. Il n'était pas le meilleur chanteur, et généralement il chantonnait quand il était ivre. Mais il savait qu’elle était toujours derrière à le surveillait, à l’observait, et il savait que dans les moments où ils n'étaient que tout les deux, quand ils n'étaient que Iro et Adje dans cette petite maison, quand ils mettaient de la musique et qu’ils leurs arrivaient de se perdre et de danser et chanter ensemble, il savait qu’ils étaient réellement heureux. 

_ “Sogno... Qualcosa di buono, che mi illumini il mondo, buono como te…” _

Adje se laissa faire quand il s’allongea à ses côtés et la prit contre lui, continuant de doucement chanter pour elle. Elle tremblait moins, se détendait, et bientôt elle pu lever ses bras pour venir l'enlacer. El padrino resta là à la regardait. 

**_Il se souvenait d’une période qui lui semblait si lointaine. Quand il voyait encore son rouge à lèvre flashy, son manteaux de fourrure baissé qui laissé ses épaules à nues, ses joues rougit par le froid alors que la neige recouvrait la ville de son manteau blanc. Il voyait encore les larmes, son souffle chaud sous forme de vapeur devant sa bouche. Les lumières glaciales des néons autour d’eux se reflétant sur leurs vêtements. Et il l’avait pris dans ses bras comme maintenant, lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille._ **

“Zitto e lascia che ti riscaldi.”


End file.
